Tints of Hydrangea
by creamycinamont
Summary: Have you ever wonder what happen after Korosensei death. Well here is a story about it. A story about Karma and Nagisa friendship and how they will interact if Nagisa was a girl after graduating from junior. There will also be some interaction between them with some of the class E students. Mainly fluff, but there will be some angst too. Fem!Nagisa au.
1. Chapter 1: Today is A New Beginning

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

Summary: This happen after the incident of koro sensei death, (spoiler from the manga). A story about Karma and Nagisa friendship after graduating from junior high.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 1: Today is A New Beginning

It's been almost a month since Korosensei died, yet it feels like it was just yesterday. As the sun rise, a certain blue-haired-girl reminisces the past year she spent in class 3-E. She remembers heartfelt moments the class had with him. The first time Korosensei came to the class. The time when they had fun yet bizarre school trip. The time when they beat class A and went on the island trip. That was the first time they almost killed Korosensei. Then, there was Takaoka sensei who made them went through a lot of hell. Not to mention the school festival, the time when we met god of death, Kayano's real identity, Korosensei's past, the civil war, hijacking space station, and….

…and…

The day when we assassinated Korosensei. The grieve and sadness that we felt that time was unbearable. It was the first time the girl cried that much.

'Ah, we went through a lot of stuff this past year'

Her big blue eyes blink and look toward the empty ceiling in her room. She can't believe tomorrow will be her first day of high school. In a blink of an eye, 30 days is gone.

But her attention soon diverts to her ringing cellphone on the desk.

'I wonder who is it'

"Yo, Nagisa!"

"Karma…"

'Well that was unexpected' Nagisa thought

"Wanna hang out later? I kinda bored right now."

"Eh? You want to hang out out of the blue?"

"Anyway I already text the others and the said they can come."

"Well that's rare of you." Nagisa answered as she lets out small giggle.

"So, are you in or not?"

"I'm free today, so why not?"

"Great, meet you in front of the station in an hour. See ya~"

"See you too, Karma."

The girl soon opens her closet and picks a simple light blue blouse with stripes and ribbon on the collar and white shorts. She looks the mirror and ties her hair in semi-twin tail like usual.

"I'm off now" said Nagisa while opening the door and heading outside.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

'Ah... I'm so bored.'

As the sun shine through the window, a certain red haired boy lazily lying down on his bed. He wonders what to do to east his boredom. Then suddenly a certain thought hit his head.

'It's been a month huh…'

Karma starts getting up and brushes his then checks his phone to see whether anyone has contacted him. Apparently his mom left a message.

'Karma dear, mom and dad will not be home for several days. Take care of yourself kay?'

'Well… that was expected.'

A few minutes later, the boy goes to kitchen to prepare a simple breakfast for himself. Not to brag here, but the boy is quite confident with his cooking skill. Maybe it is because he has to cook for himself for almost every single day in the last few years. As soon as he finishes his breakfast, he occupies himself with his game console.

'I wonder what the others are doing? It's weird but I kinda miss them'

'That's it! Why don't we all hang out today. Let see… Who should I invite?'

Karma scroll down his contact number, he wants to hang out with everyone from class E…but it will be hard to gather those large amount of people. He decides to invite those who are close to him, like Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Okuda, and Kanzaki.

'Yeah… I should invite them.'

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

author note

Hi, everyone. I am so happy that you are reading my fic lol. It's been a while since i write a fic,so the style of the writing might be little odd. I write this fic because i wonder what kind of relationship will Nagisa and Karma have if Nagisa was a girl. Well it through their junior high year, it's probably the same.. but after the bond they have in class E, the results afterward might be different. I still don't know whether i should make them a pair or not lol. Anyway this one is a really short chapter, In the future i hope to write it longer. I hope everyone could enjoy this fic. See you next time

-creamycinamont 


	2. Chapter 2: Shall Today be Ordinary?

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

chapter 2: Shall Today Be Ordinary?

Nagisa arrives 10 minutes before the meeting time, however she isn't the first one there.

"Nagisa!" Spoken by the boy with black hair.

"Sugino, you came early.", said Nagisa while waving at the boy.

"W..well… I got to excited you know… ahahahaha… since Kanzaki-san will also join us… you… you know the rest." Sugino pauses for a moment and continues to talk. "Say Nagisa, it's really rare for Karma to invite all of us like this, what's with that?"

Nagisa blinks and rolls her eyes toward Sugino. "I'm not sure myself, but he said he was bored. That might be the reason. Still I wonder what will we all do today?"

"Probably fishing some delinquents. Then again this is not the season for delinquents, so I'm not really sure what will we do today." Sugino says jokingly.

Nagisa lets out a small laugh and smile. "That is a good one."

Both of them laugh for quite a while until Sugino changes the topic.

"Say Nagisa, are you fine?"

Nagisa raises her eyebrow. "I think so…, but what do you mean by fine?"

"You know… you are the one who put an end to Korosensei's live, so I was just wondering if you are okay? But then again it's so stupid of me to ask this kind of question. You don't need to answer if you…"

"Sugino… I'm fine." Nagisa smiles gently which makes Sugino blush a little. "Thanks for your concern."

"…Yeah, you're welcome"

"Sugino, you don't need to worry about me you know. In fact, you should be worry more about yourself." Nagisa says jokingly

Sugino eyes pops out. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT TO KILL ME?"

"Pffft, Sugino I didn't mean it that way. You are so funny sometimes, you know that?" Nagisa stops laughing. "What I mean is about you and Kanzaki."

"WHA….WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Nagisa bursts out of laugh. ".Ahahhahaha. Sugino, you don't need to freak out like that."

"Nagisa…this isn't a joke you know" He sighs and continues his statement. "And besides I don't think Kanzaki has any interest in me."

"Ah, sorry. But you don't need to be depressed. There are still some hopes you know. Don't give up. Not to mention, she gave you some chocolates on valentine's day, right?" She offers her hand on the depressed boy shoulder.

"It's probably just an obligatory chocolate. You also gave me one right?"

"Well... gave it as a friend. "

"You see what i mean? Let's change the subject Nagisa."

They talks about various things for quite a while until a certain sound being heard by them.

"Look at this~. It is really rare to see lovebirds in the morning." Said by a certain red haired boy with playful tone.

"KARMA! WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Ehhh~, But it looks like it you know. Laughing together. Aw, how cute of you guys~."

"Geez, Karma. You're late and now you are making fun of us" Said Nagisa calmly.

"Yeah, you invite us and then you came late." Continued Sugino

"Well technically I am not late, you both came too early. Speaking of which, where are the others?" Asked Karma

Nagisa opens her phone and says,"Kayano said that she will be late. Kanzaki and Okuda said they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Kay, let's wait for them then." Soon after that, Kanzaki, Okuda and Kayano arrive, and so they begin their day.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

"Sorry everyone, you have to wait for me.", said the girl with the green pigtails apologetically.

A girl with raven hair gives a really gentle smile and answers, "Kayano-san, you don't need to apologize. I was also late you see."

"Yup, but Kayano-chan, it's rare for you to be late" said the red haired boy.

"Well… Something urgent just came and there are things that I need to take care of." Kayano ends her statement with nervous laughter.

"Things?" All eyes stare at Kayano

"Y…Yeah. You know what, I'll tell you guys later. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Now that you mention it, we still haven't chosen a place yet?", said Nagisa.

Then a girl with 2 braids and glasses replies, "…Umm, there is a new café on the corner of the street and it's almost lunch time. We can try it if everyone wants to."

"That's a good idea, Okuda-chan.", responded Karma.

"After that we can go to the arcade and play some games.", said Sugino while glance at Kanzaki.

"That's a lovely idea, Sugino-kun.", said Kanzaki with a smile.

Everyone directly understands Sugino's intention

'Ah, he must have chosen the arcade because of her.'

"Well, let's go then~."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

They arrive at the café, Le Château. The café has simple architecture with black metal sign and potted plants decorated the front door. The interior consist of several wood table covered in white lacey cloth and tableware, with beautiful carved wooden chairs. The menu consists of contemporary appetizer, main courses, and various delicious looking desserts. They choose a table on the corner of the café near by the window. Nagisa opens the menu and looks at her friend, "So, what will you guys order?"

Everyone decides their order, except for one girl. Kayano looks at the menu but she still couldn't decide which one to order. She has already decided her main course, but as for the dessert… it's rather hard to choose which one.

"The pudding looks nice, but then again red velvet cake sounds wonderful. Wait, the strawberry cheesecake looks great too… hmmm…"

"Kayano, just pick one already." said Sugino

"Okay then… let's take the super combo pudding parfait. The one with macaroons on top, almond toppings and cookie dough sauce."

Nagisa gives a shock look. She looks again at the picture of Kayano's order. The parfait is huge, like super huge. "Kayano… are you sure about that one?".

Karma also shocks at Kayano's order. "Isn't it too much for you, Kayano-chan."

"Who said I gonna eat this alone?". Everyone looks at Kayano and confused. "We will eat this together."

A moment later, the giant parfait comes.

"Kayano-san, are you sure we all can eat this all?" said Kanzaki looking at the parfait.

Kayano blinks several time and says, "...It's certainly bigger than the picture…but we can manage it. I guess…"

"Don't worry, Kayano. It's not that much. I think we can handle it.", responded Sugino.

Okuda pat Kayano at the back and cheers her, "Yeah, I'm sure we can."

"Yeah~. Besides, Nagisa got the stomach for this.", teased Karma.

Nagisa shows her usual face when she got teased. "…I don't eat that much!". She pauses for a while and continues, "Say Kayano, you said that there was something you want to tell us? What is it?"

"Well… You guys do know that I was an actor right?"

"Yup. Mase Haruna-san,right? I have watched several of it. You are really amazing." answered Nagisa.

Kayano blushes in the compliment. "…I think I will go back in the movie industry … hehehe."

Everyone glee in joy for the good news. They congratulate her on it. The conversation then moves on on the movie roles that Kayano starred. Karma teased her as some of her role involves funny lines, well Nagisa stops him though. The others compliment her on how realistic she was. It was unbelievable that they could meet someone that amazing. And so their afternoon pass with jokes, small talks, and bunch of random things. It was a pleasant lunch.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Moving on to the next destination, the arcade. They play tons of game, well mostly fighting games. However, Kanzaki beats all of them pretty quick and easy. They have tons of fun until they hear some fat kids bullies another kid and snatch their coin. Amazingly, Kanzaki swiftly goes there and challenges them for a game. As she wins, the bullies run away and give back the other kid's money. It's really cool of her. Everyone is in awe.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

As they walking out of the arcade, Karma asks them what should they do now since the day is still long. Some of them suggest that they can lend watch some movie or playing games at someone house. But, Nagisa thinks differently. There is a place that she wants to go, but she is hesitant to say about it. Kayano takes a notice of this.

"Nagisa, is there somewhere you wanna go?"

"Eh? …well, there is… but…" said Nagisa hesitantly

Karma glances at her and says."Just spit it out already, Nagisa."

"I want to visit our old classroom. Well…if everyone is okay with it."

Everyone nods and so it is decided that their next destination is Kunugigaoka 3-E classroom.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

author's note

hello again everyone! Sorry for the waiting. I've planned to finish it sooner, but I was so caught up with Game of Thrones. OMG IT WAS REALLY EPIC THAT SHOW, you guys should watch it too. (lol). Ah and I need to apologize in advance for some inconsistent or grammatical error, i wrote this while watching GOT lol (so sorry). I haven't rechecked my work hehehehe. Anyway, i kinda want to make some interaction for Nagisa and Sugino since in the original manga they are so close as a friend, but it doesn't mean i ship them lol it just nice to see some interaction. I also plan for the other characters to interact with the main ones in this pic (Nagisa and Karma). I also forgot to mention that the title does mean something and will be involved in the future stories. Thank you so much for your review and time to read this fanfic. I'll try to make it worth your time. See ya next time :3 


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhere We Know

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 3: Somewhere We Know

The clock strikes 3 in the afternoon, and they arrive at the front of the school building. It is heavily guarded by the government, probably the ministry of defense. But eventually they come up with a plan that involves their assassination training and manage to pass through the guard.

"That was close. Karma, that's a really crazy idea you've got back there.", said Sugino while catching his breath.

Karma shrugs his shoulder. "Well, there isn't any other way. Besides, it's kinda Nagisa fault that we ended up that way."

"…Yeah… sorry about that. I never thought it will be this heavily guarded, eventhough we are the owner of this building. But still we did quite well infiltrating the building"

Karma pats Nagisa's head. "Yeah, we did."

Nagisa and the others are a little bit shock by Karma's action, but they brush it off in a mere second. She then touches her head and smile. It was quite pleasant feeling for some reason.

They continue their journey to their beloved classroom. If you compare it to the main building, it was like heaven and earth. Their classroom is old and don't have any supporting facilities such as AC or even wiifii, yet for them this place is where they belong. The assassination classroom that they all cherished. They might not have what the main building students have, but in here they used to have knife, gun, and… Koro-sensei.

They sit in the old wooden chair that they used to sit. Looking around the old classroom, nothing was change at all. The blackboard still full of letters and drawing that the student did on the graduation day.

For a moment there was a silent between those six, until Kayano breaks the ice.

"… it's been a month huh? You know it sounds really weird, but for some reason I feel like they are still here. I know that they were both gone. It just doesn't feel quite right. Then again, it was the reason why we didn't build a grave for them."

Kanzaki looks at Kayano. "They? You mean Koro-sensei and Yukimura sensei."

"Yeah." For a second Kayano's face look sad but then she looks at her friend and part of her just glad that she had joined the class. 'This one year we all spent together… I don't think I can experience this kind of things again.', she thought.

Nagisa takes a notice of Kayano. 'She seems fine now isn't she.'

"We've all been through lots of thing, aren't we? I was really shock when we learnt that Kayano got tentacles." Her blue eyes stare at the window.

"I was so scared back then… Kayano almost died back then." Said Okuda.

"Sorry about that…" Kayano smiles apologetically. "Back then, I only thought about revenge. But you guys saved me."

Karma smirked. "Eeh~. You mean Nagisa saved you. Yup, that kiss was the highlight of that event. For a moment, I thought you guys weren't straight."

"KARMA! WE ARE STRAIGHT" said both girls at the same time.

Nagisa pouts. "Geez Karma, you really like to tease people. I only did that to save Kayano from her bloodlust, besides I have apologized for it, right Kayano?"

"Yeah! We are just friend." Kayano pauses for a second. "Because of that we all managed to learn Koro-sensei past and our class divided into two factions."

"Oh yeah! It was actually amazing, and Nagisa was so cool back there. I didn't know you can do that kind on moves.", said Sugino.

Kanzaki continues Sugino statement, "Yeah, and you even managed to defeat Karma. It was really splendid Nagisa-san. You led the blue team to victory."

Nagisa lets a nervous laugh and brush her finger against her cheek. "You guys are exaggerating. I'm not that good you know. In fact, it's because of everyone effort that we could win that day. Besides, I heard Kanzaki-san was really cool too. I wish I could see you assassination back then."

"Yeah~, you guys won because I was going easy on Nagisa.",said Karma.

Kayano put her hands together and glare at Karma. "Going easy, huh? I remembered you punched Nagisa in the face several times. Then you axe-kicked her. It must have hurt. Not to mention you left several bruises all over her. So that's going easy huh?"

"Well, just to be fair. She left lots of bruises too on me.", stated Karma.

Okuda stops their argument by changing the subject. "But… I think both of you were amazing. On the other hand, I wasn't really useful to the blue team."

Nagisa shakes her head. "That's not true, Okuda did more than enough."

"Yeah, Okuda-chan did great.", said Kayano

The conversation about the civil war going on for quite a while. The topic then changes to how they managed to survive tons of danger. For instance, when Takaoka-sensei tried to poison half of the class. It was quite lucky that it didn't turn out into a genocide. Then, there was a time when they ended up get kidnapped by the second generation god of death…and the moon trip.

"Say, I've been wondering. How was your trip to the moon?", asked Sugino.

"It was pretty fun I guess.",answered Karma with monotone.

"… Is that all? Like nothing happened?"

Karma slouches in his seat. "Yup it was going according to the plan. Oh! We saw the earth from the space."

They didn't know how, but their conversation ends up with the last day they have with Koro-sensei. They talk about how they managed to beat the legendary soldier. They talk about how they all sing the happy birthday song in unison. The time when Yanagisawa attacked them. And…and the last roll call. For some reason, tears start to build up in certain blue eyes.

Kayano notices this immediately. "Na..Nagisa, are you okay?", said Kayano in panic

"Eh?" It takes a moment for the blue-haired-girl to notice that tears have fallen from her eyes. "Why am I crying?" Nagisa smuges her teary eyes with her small hand. "I'm sorry, I kinda ruin the mood, aren't I?"

" , it's okay to cry", responded Okuda in panic.

"I'm okay…" Nagisa forces a smile. "I just need to some fresh air". She stands up and leave the room.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Nagisa runs through the hill and arrives at a certain spot.

'That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I cried in front of the others.'  
Nagisa glances at her surrounding and takes a deep breath.

'Calm down, Nagisa. At this rate, I'll just make everyone worry. That can't happen. I don't want to ruin our day'

She spots a large tree and decides to sit under it. She closes her eyes for a while.

'I wonder why I cried though, it was so not like me to cry like that.'

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

The others were quite shock to see their friend cried. It's quite rare, the only time they saw her crying was when they assassinate Koro-sensei. The room is filled with awkward silence.

In the silence, Karma tries to understand what just happened. 'I wonder if she is okay?'

Kayano suddenly stands up and walks to the door. "I'll go search for her."

"Wait". Karma grabs her hand. "I'm coming with you."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Karma and Kayano walk out of the classroom. They start their search by wandering around the forest and hopefully they will find her.

"Say, Kayano…"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder if she is okay? I mean… you know what happened."

Kayano smiles. "So you do care for her."

Karma glance at the small girl. "Of course I do. She is my best friend."

"Best friend huh? I thought you like her more than a friend."

Karma could feel his cheeks burn up. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean since that fight, I noticed that glance at Nagisa quite often in the class. Then on the valentine days, you were so happy to receive some chocolate from her."

Karma tries to shrug Kayano's statement. "You've got it wrong. I do like her as a friend. She is really easy to talk with. Furthermore, that valentine chocolate… she gave it to lots of people including you and Sugino."

Kayano smirks. "So… what's with the glance then."

"Well… I was observing the surrounding."

"Is that so?", replied Kayano in teasing tone.

"Anyway… since you are probably the closest friend she's got in 3-E, do you think she takes it well?"

"It's hard to tell. Nagisa… tends to hide her feeling in front of the other. She really admires Koro-sensei. Not as a super being or an assassin, but as a teacher. It may have leave some pain in her chest. But, she is really strong. I think she will be okay."

"I hope so too"

After a few minutes, they finally stumble Nagisa who is sitting under the big tree.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

author's note

There you go:3,another new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Anyway, I want to clarify that the current classroom probably doesn't have the ritsu's box, well that is based on my observation from the manga ending. I tried to make an update as fast as possible since the series has just end. Urg, I have read the manga before, and after watch the second season I honestly cried and smiled at the same time. Like it was so sad, yet I'm glad to see them growing up. Lol. So, what do you guys think about the recent episode?

-creamycinamont 


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 4: Bonds

Karma and Kayano hide in the bushes, they wait for the right moment to comfort her. They stare at each other as if they are doing a conversation telepathically. Unfortunately, they have different understanding in their so called conversation.

Karma rolls his eyes to Kayano and try to make some gesture. 'Kayano, what should we do? Should we wait or what?'

Kayano tilt her head in confusion. 'Why are you staring at me? Don't tell me we are doing that telepathic conversation like in movies.'

Karma squint his eyes. He tries to interpret what Kayano is saying. Suddenly, Nagisa stands up, Karma gives Kayano another signal by pointing at her. 'Hold on, what to do now?'

Kayano gives him a thumb. 'Great idea! I'll go there first and you'll wait here and go later.' She then stands up and walks toward Nagisa.

'WAIT KAYANO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Karma tries to stop her but it seems he was a second too late.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Nagisa is gazing at the cloud up in the sky wondering about the feeling that she doesn't understand. It is quite here.

'Maybe I should go back to the classroom and apologize to everyone'

Nagisa then stands up and readies to return to the classroom when suddenly certain small hands close her eyes from behind.

"Nagisa!"

"Kayano? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Ah… it's because I ran off so sudden… Sorry about that."

Kayano lets go of her hand and takes a step so that she can face Nagisa properly. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, I kinda ruin our day. I don't know what's got into me. I don't even understand why I cried."

"Nagisa…" Kayano attemps to comfort her by holding her hand. "It's okay… you don't need to hold it in anymore. Just let it out. Nobody will blame you for grieving."

Hearing those words, Nagisa starts to think is it okay to stop pretending she is okay. She looks at Kayano who earnestly comfort her. Once again tears start to for in her blue eyes. It's as if the bottled up tears being spilled. She doesn't hold herself.

"Kayano…" , she said while sobbing. "I know that we… we need to move on. It just… I… I don't know why …but it feels like somehow there are this gap in my heart… yet I …I don't know what to do." At this point her eyes start to get very blurry.

"There, there. It's okay…" Seeing Nagisa cries, tears start to build up as well her yellow eyes. She hugs the blue-haired-girl. She understands it. She understands the feeling that her friend has bottled up. "It's okay… because It's also hard for me. So…so it's okay if we feel sad."

Both of them let out lot of emotions that they have sealed for a month. How won't they? All of the things that they all shared with the class. It was… unexplainable. They knew that goodbye is something unavoidable and they did embrace the truth about Koro-sensei death… but it just hard to suddenly get those memories over. It's probably because the bond they all share because of the common bloodlust and because of that they all got to experience things that nurture them.

After a while, they calm themselves.

Nagisa start sweeps her tears away. For the girl, it's like a heavy weight has been lifted away. Maybe this time… she can finally move forward rather than keeping all of the grieve bottled up

"Kayano… thank you."

Kayano gives a genuine smile.

"Yeah… thank you too, Nagisa."

They sit and talk a little afterwards while enjoying the forest breeze. For both girls, this event just strengthens their friendship. It's as if both of them are bonding as sisters.

"Nagisa, I think I'll go back first. I'll tell everyone that you are fine. I bet they all worry about you." Kayano lets out a small laughter.

"Yeah. I'll catch you later, Kayano."

Kayano stands up and starts to go back to the classroom, when suddenly she stops her steps. "Nagisa, actually you can stop calling me Kayano."

"Eh? Then what should I call you Kaede instead?"

Kayano shakes her head. "Call me Akari from now on. Afterall that is my real name."

Nagisa lets out a small chuckle. "Very well then, Akari."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Karma was in the bushes as he watched both girl cried and comforted each other. For him, those kind of sight is different. It was second time seeing Nagisa this vulnerable. He wished that he could comfort her… but the bond that Kayano and Nagisa shares are different than the one he shares with her. Of course they are friend and they got closer after that fight, yet somehow the person who understand Nagisa most is probably Kayano.

'There is no way I can comfort her like Kayano', as he glanced gently at the moment that both girl shared, he decided he should go back first.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Back at the classroom, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Okuda could only stay silent after what happened. They wanted to star some conversation several time, but the timing just not right. Everyone were very worried about Nagisa. Even if the silence was short, it felt like several hours has passed for them.

Suddenly, they heard the squeak of the open door. It was Karma. He's back.

Kanzaki stood up directly. She worriedly asked Karma about her friend. "Karma-kun, is Nagisa-san alright?"

"Yeah, she's with Kayano now."

"Thank goodness.",replied Kanzaki.

Everyone was relieved by the news that Karma brought. The heavy atmosphere in the room was lifted by it.

Okuda started to wonder about a certain thing. "Nagisa-chan… I wonder why she cried."

"It was probably because we started to talk about Koro-sensei.",said Sugino.

"Yeah, that's probably it. For Nagisa, Koro-sensei was someone she admires very deeply. Maybe because he can see her…no, everyone of the E class. She even desperately fights in order to save him." , said Karma.

"Furthermore, she was the one who ended his life… It must've left some impact on her.", added Sugino.

"Not to mention, Nagisa-san tends to hide her feeling.",said Kanzaki.

Okuda nervously said, "I hope Nagisa-chan is alright… But if Kayano-chan is right there with her…then everything will probably be okay."

A moment later Kayano returned to the class. She explained what has happened and told them that Nagisa will be back soon. It was right, Nagisa did indeed come back soon after Kayano. Her eyes were little bit red, but she looks fine now.

Karma let out a relief sigh as he saw Nagisa.

'I'm glad she's feeling better now' he thought.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

As the sun begins to set, the six of them decide to return home. They run down the hills together with laughter in their face. They all walk together until some point. On the way back, Nagisa apologizes about what had just happened. The other just shrug it down and said it was fine. She feels so warm by her friend reaction. It's because everyone has already bonded with each other that at some point they understand.

As they reach the intersection, they all go in separate path, except Karma and Nagisa. He decides to accompany her until the train station. They talk and talk until they reach the station.

"Nagisa!"

"Yeah?"

'You can talk to me if something is troubling you. I'll always be there for you' he thought.

"…nevermind. See ya~" said Karma while tilting his head.

Nagisa can only give her warmest smile. "See you too ,Karma."

For some reason Karma's heart feels warm seeing her that way.

'It's a good thing that I invited everyone today. Today was nice'. The red-haired starts to take his steps home.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note

Yay! Finally, chapter 4 is done. I was kind of confuse how to write this. In my mind it was vivid clear, but to write it into words it's just quite hard. Thank you everyone for writing the review. I'm really happy reading all of your reviews :3. Thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope I didn't make them out of character too much. I was scared that nobody will continue to read this fic after the show ends. But let's not hope for the , I like to points out that if Nagisa was a girl, her relationship with Kayano probably will be like sister and that's just how I imagine it lol. By the way, while writing this fic, I repeatedly listen to Not Today by Imagine Dragons. (sobs) it is a really good song. Try and listen to it; ). Once again , thank you so much.

p.s for ch5 there will be more Karma and Nagisa interaction

-creamycinamont 


	5. Chapter 5: Distance of the Two

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 5: Distance of the Two

It's been several months since the incident of Koro-sensei assassination, and all of the former class E students have started out their high school live. They try their best to stay in touch with each other. They also decide to gather and clean the old school building every once in a month for maintenance.

For them… that building is a precious memento from their beloved yellow octopus teacher. It's feel somewhat weird that they are living ordinarily. No assassination or saving the world anymore. Just a regular high school student. However, they did not regret their decision. Maybe it is a sign that the whole class has grown quite mature in their own unique way.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

In a certain classroom in certain high school, a certain blue-haired-girl is preparing her stuff and readies to go home. Her appearance kinda change from her junior high counterpart. Her hair is no longer tied into half pigtails, instead she lets her hair down now.

"Nagisa-chan, will you join us to the karaoke?", said one of her classmate.

"I don't think so… I've something to do today."

"Eh, such a shame. Be sure to join us next time, Nagisa-chan."

She smiles and nods. As she finishes her conversation, she takes a step and leaves the school.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Meanwhile in Kunugigaoka high school, a certain red-haired-male is slouching off his seats waiting for the final bell to ring.

'Ugh, I hope the class will end soon.'

And so the bell ring.

'Finally…'

With ease, he takes his stuff and readies to leave the building. That is until a certain someone stops him.

"Akabane, today might be the perfect day for you to tell me about this Koro-sensei guy."

"Yo, Asano. I'm not in the mood today, besides you don't seem to understand what I've told you previously."

"In a way it just too peculiar. Like how in the world this Koro-sensei is a giant yellow octopus who can speed up to Mach 20 that need to be assassinated by class 3-E"

Karma starts to show his mischievous tone. "Eh~, it is very simple really. Maybe you are too square to understand that's all~. In fact, I doubt that you will understand the rest of it ."

"Stop joking Akabane!"

"Yeah,yeah.~",said Karma mockingly. "Anyway, I'm kinda in hurry now. I have an appointment. Bye."

To avoid Asano's mountain of questions, Karma walks away to the school gate as fast as he can. However, Asano manages to stop him and demand some explanation about Koro-sensei.

'Urg! I hope she isn't there yet.'

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Meanwhile in front of the train station, Nagisa is waiting for her friend. She looks at her watch then glances to her surroundings.

'Hmm… I wonder what took him so long. Maybe, he has supplementary lesson. But he didn't tell me. Well, there is still 20 minutes till the next train come. Maybe… I should text him.'

Around 10 minutes later, Karma shows up with a pretty mess up looks. He has sweat all over his face. His hair is so messy as if he encounters a tornado.

Nagisa eyes pop out in shock. She never sees her friend likes this. "KARMA! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?"

Karma is still catching his breath. "I ran all the way here."

Nagisa gives a confuse look. "…why?"

"If I don't, the train will certainly leave us."

"You know… we can cancel it today if you are so busy."

"…It's not that I'm busy, Nagisa. Asano kept pestering me to spill everything about Koro-sensei." Karma starts frown himself. "It's so annoying and it's not like he understood everything I said. Besides, we cannot cancel today. I already promised to study with you, didn't i?"

Nagisa tries to hold her laughter. It's kind of funny to see her best friend feels annoyed like this. After all, it's usually the other way around, isn't it?

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing. Pfft…"

"Yes you are."

"Hahahaha. I'm not"

Karma put both of his hand on Nagisa's face. "Stop it!"

Nagisa is shock by Karma's action. For a while they stare at each other and blush. Karma hurriedly lets his hand go. Both of them averted their eyes from each other and then there is this awkward silence.

'Why did I do that? Did I Just… Oh no, this is awkward.' though Karma

'What just happen? Did he just… I probably just thinking too much'

In the end they both just ignore it and try to change the subject. Soon after that, the train arrives.

"S…so shall we go?", said Nagisa while pointing at the train.

Karma nods and so both of them go in the train.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

After they arrive at the destined station, they both walk a few block and finally arrives at Nagisa's home. It is a normal family size apartment with simple décor. They go inside Nagisa's room and get ready to study. Studying together is something that they often do together. They usually ask each other which one they don't understand and try to exchange school material. But the one who being taugh mostly was Nagisa, since Karma is perfectly good at all subjects.

Karma begins sitting on the cushion near the coffee table. "So, which subject should it be today?"

"Let's start with Biology. There are some parts that I don't understand."

"Kay, which one?"

"The cell division one. I do understand the about the basic like first there is interphase, then it will go on with either mitosis and meiosis, but It kinds of confusing in the intherphase state, like how does the check point works."

Karma then explain about it thoroughly through a simple picture of diagram. It takes a while for Nagisa to finally understand about it.

"…So that how it is."

"Yup~. Anything else?"

"Hmmm… not really. I think I already understand mitosis and meiosis."

Karma then takes a piece of paper and write something on it. He then gives it to Nagisa. "Kay then, try answering this."

"Okay". Nagisa obediently answer the questions. The questions are quite easy like draw the cell cycle, explain the difference between meiosis and mitosis, write the process of mitosis, what is prophase, metaphase, and etc. After several minutes, Nagisa manages to finish all of them and Karma checks it.

"Well, I think you already know the gist of it. So how about reviewing other stuff?"

"Sure."

After another hour or two, they decide to end it for today and have a break. Nagisa brings out several sweet treats such as cookies and cake rolls. They ten dig in and have a small chat.

"So… Are you still teaching that Sakura girl?", asked Karma.

"Yeah…". Nagisa then shows a really gentle expression, "She is getting better at studying. I think she can definitely catch up with her current class if she keeps up her efforts."

Karma stares at his best friend. He is amazed by Nagisa. "Nagisa. I think you will be a great teacher in the future."

For a second time today, Karma makes her shock. How to say it. It's quite rare for Akabane Karma to give a compliment. She needs a few second to process his word. "…What do you mean by that?"

"Well… you are really similar with Koro-sensei."

"You mean I am a perverted yellow octopus with Mach 20 speed?"

Hearing that response, karma let out a laugh. He can't believe it. It's so funny that the first thing she thought was that side of Koro-sensei. "That's not it. What I mean is, you and Koro-sensei has this similar passion in teaching."

'That's right. Nagisa might not be as smart nor as fast as Koro sensei. But there is always this gentle side of her that makes her capable of nurturing people. Yeah… If it's her, then it's possible."

"…You mean it?"

"Yup~"

Nagisa is really happy to hear this, especially from someone she's admired. She then remembers something.

"Ah, that's right! Karma, there's something I always want to ask you… During the end of the second year. Why did you avoid me?"

'Well… how should I tell her.', thought Karma

"You see Nagisa… Back then there was this dangerous vibe that you give. It's … probably you blood lust. I just don't know how to deal with it, so… you know the rest." Karma looks at his friend blue eyes. He really doesn't know how to put it in words. He just hopes that this does not upset her. After all, it is him who put a distance between them.

Nagisa sighes in relief. "…that's all?"

Karma is so confused. He doesn't understand why she feels relief about it. "What do you mean by that's all? Shouldn't you be mad on me or something?"

"Why would I? I'm glad you know. I've always thought you stopped hanging out with me because you got bored. I'm kind of scared that the same thing will happen again?"

Karma raises his eyebrow. "Why would you think like that?"

"Well… because you are someone who's good at everything, and I'm just a plain old me."

"You are not plain at all. You are a talented assassin in a form of harmless little harmster~."

Hearing that, Nagisa pouts her cheek. "Geez, why are you always teasing me?"

"Oh, come on~. That's a compliment you know and besides…" Karma looks at his friend in the eyes. "…after that fight, I don't think we will drift apart like that time again."

Nagisa can only gaze her friend. She's really really glad that he feels that way. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

They chat and snack for a while until the sun start to set.

"Well, I guess I'll get going now. See ya, Nagisa~"

"Yup, becareful on your way, Karma."

That day… the distance between the two of them has just gotten shorter.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

author's note

And here is chapter five! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's kinda cheesy, isn't it? The hands in the cheek part. But I think it will be cute if that really happens. (p.s. not to mention how their surrounding will react. I'll leave that to your imagination). Oh and that biology part, that's actually what I've studied in my first semester in the univ. Like… our cells go through such detail phase that at some points you kinda feel amazed, like wow our cells work really hard and precise lol. Anyway thank you for the review and for reading this fic :3. For next chapter, it will still be revolving around this two! I hope you guys are looking forward to it.

-creamycinamont 


	6. Chapter 6: A Thoughtful Gift

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 6: A Thoughtful Gift

Time pass so fast, and July is nearing its end. It's quite hot nowadays, well it's middle of summer after all. Speaking of July, someone's birthday is coming soon and a certain someone hasn't found the perfect gift to give. At the moment, a red-haired-boy is in a pinch at finding the right thing for his best friend. He has tried before, but it ended up with him going home empty handedly.

'This is bad… I haven't bought anything for her.'

Karma can only frown his face. One week, Kayano contacted him, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, and Nakamura. She planned to have a surprise party for Nagisa, which everyone quickly agrees on. They discuss about what cake should they bring, the time for preparation… and the gift. To put it simple, everyone had already prepared something for her, except for Karma. At first he thought how hard could it be to buy a gift, but then when he went shopping he just couldn't find anything for her. Literally nothing.

'Ugh… should I call someone for help?'

He then tries to call and text several girls in former Class-E, however their replies are not helping. Some people just suggest random and weird stuff. For instance, Kurahashi just suggest him to buy a figurine of horrifying bug which she said to be cute. Then there is Hazama who suggests him to buy a curse charm, which he thinks not a great idea. But he does likes Nakamura idea. She just suggests him to buy her a pig poop flavor candy, which amazingly exist. He directly buys it.

'Yeah… that will do. I can't wait to see her face~'

For a while there, horns and tail can be seen from the boy. Then he goes back to his sense and starts to think for the real present.

'Well… That one can be the prank one. So what should I buy for the real one.'

He's hoping that Kayano will read his message, since she is the one who is closest to Nagisa. But then someone unexpectedly text him. It's Kanzaki. She tells him to buy something that suits her or at least reminds him of her.

'Something that reminds me of her huh… That's it! I think that'll do. I remember seeing them in that store. Better gets going now'

Karma then leaves his house and searches for Nagisa's gift.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Today is the day. Kayano and the others has already finished the preparation and heading on to Nagisa's apartment. On the way there, Kayano walks next to Karma and starts a conversation.

"Karma, sorry I couldn't help you searching for the gift."

"It's okay. You were busy, right?"

"Yeah… there was something in the agency that I needed to take care of. So in the end, what did you get for her?"

"It's a secret~"

Kayano pouts. "Ehhh… That's no fun at all."

"Well, I want Nagisa to be the one who sees it first."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you.". There is a short silence between them for a while when suddenly Kayano turns to Karma in a worried way. "Wait! You did not buy something weird like."

Karma only gives her a devilish smile which only makes Kayano worries more. She can only hope that nothing will go wrong today.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Today is a really good day for a certain blue-haired-girl. Well, it's Sunday after all. The day where everyone is free from school. But that's not what makes her in a good mood, because today the girl will have a dinner with her family. It's been a while since her father and mother sit in the same table enjoying their food since the divorce. However, since the graduation day both of her parents seem to have better relationship then before. She's really happy about it and hopes that they will eventually get back together and be a whole family again.

'Ah! I almost forgot, today Akari said that she will come to my house. I wonder why she insisted to meet up today? Maybe it's something important?'

Even though they are in high school now, Kayano and Nagisa still hang out pretty often. Speaking of which, Kayano's appearance has reverted to her old one. Her hair is black and untied now. Nowdays they are closer than ever, Nagisa even starts calling her Akari now rather than Kayano. While waiting for her, Nagisa cleans her house a bit, especially her room. Then she prepares some snack, in case they both got hungry. In the middle of that, Nagisa feels like she has forgotten something, but she just shrugs it off. About an hour later, the doorbell ring. Nagisa then fixes her hair into low side ponytail and opens the door.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Everyone is getting ready for the surprise. Nakamura and Karma are holding confetti and ready for the boom, while Kayano is holding a chocolate birthday cake. Sugino and Kanzaki then lits the candles. As they finish their preparation, Okuda rings the doorbell. A moment later, Nagisa opens the door for them

"Surprise!"

Nagisa freezes from the shock. She isn't sure what's going on. She analyzes the situation thoroughly wondering what is going on.

'Kay… there are confetti… and cake. Wait… cake? Ooo so today is ….'

Everyone is so confused for a sec there. They do not expect that kind of expression. She just stands there in silent. Well, maybe she is shocked by a surprise party… but they don't think that's the case. They start to suspect that maybe Nagisa doesn't like this kind of stuff.

Nagisa notices her friends' reaction, she starts to feel bad for not noticing earlier. "S…so, I guess today is my birthday right…?". She gives a nervous laugh. "Sorry… I kinda forgot about it."

At that second, everyone laugh so hard which left the blue haired in embarrassment.

Nakamura starts with a tease. "OH MY GOD NAGISA! HOW CAN YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY~?"

"We…well, because today… I kinda have other things to do later."

Nakamura can only smirks and teases her more. "Eh? Other things? Our Nagisa-chan sure has grown, hasn't she? So~, who's the lucky guy?"

Nagisa can only blinks in confusion. She raises her eyebrow. "What are talking about, Nakamura-san."

"Aww~, don't be shy. You have a date right tonight."

Nagisa gives her a deadpan look. "It's not a date. It's a family matters."

Nakamura put her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "You have already planned for marriage already?"

Again Nagisa can only give her another deadpan look. "No… you got it all wrong."

Kayano then steps in and tries to stop their endless conversation. "Alright you two, that's enough."

"But, Kayano-chan! Isn't it interesting to know who …"

Karma then suddenly interrupts Nakamura. "Nakamura… stop it already"

"Eh… don't tell me you are jealous?", smirked the yelloy-haired-girl.

"That's not it." Karma then points at the cake. "The candles are melting."

Everyone then panics and tells Nagisa to hurriedly blow the candles.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

After that unreasonable hectic moment, they all go in the apartment and settle down on the dining area to put the cake. Nagisa then cuts the cake into several slices and puts it in the plates. They all then eat the cake while chats about how failed the surprise. Nagisa smiles at them and tells them that it is not and she's very happy for the party. After finishing their cakes, they proceed with opening the gifts.

The first one is Okuda and Kanzaki's present. It's a teddy bear wrapped into a clear decorative parcel cover with blue ribbon on top.

"Wuah! This is so cute. Thank you.", said Nagisa in cheerful voice.

Kanzaki then replies in a gentle manner. "We're glad you like it."

Okuda nods in aggrement with Kanzaki's statement.

Then they proceed with Sugino's gift. His gift is wrapped in white and yellow stripes paper. After Nagisa opens the wrapping, and takes the content. It's a cute mug.

"Sorry…", said Sugino.

Nagisa tilt her head in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well… I don't know what you like. So, I decided to buy a mug. I'm not sure you'll like it though."

Nagisa smiles. "Thank you… I like the mug."

Sugino glads that she likes it.

Moving on with Nakamura gifts. It's a 'How to Seduce Man' book. Everyone can only give a not surprise look. Well, it's Nakamura after all.

"Do you like it? Since Bitch-sensei puts you into the number 1 in kissing, I thought that this will be useful for you", said Nakamura in teasing tone.

"…that's very thoughtful of you, Nakamura-san."

Nakamura then laughs. "Nagisa, I was joking. Try peel the cover."

Nagisa then peels the cover. It turns out it's just a camouflage. She wonders why Nakamura did something like this. After the real title visible, Nagisa can only show her biggest smile. It's a sonic-ninja comic book golden edition which has ran out a week ago in Japan.

"Nakamura-san. Thank you so much. I really love it."

"You should be! It took me hours to get one."

"You don't need to go on that trouble, you know."

Nakamura then drops her mischievous smile and replace it with a genuine one. "Well… I kinda makes lots of trouble for you. Like how many times have I pranked you. I need to at least give you something you like. So be grateful, Nagisa-chan~."

"Yeah! Thank you."

Next, she opens Kayano's gift. Nagisa eyes are wide open in shock. It's…it's Koro-sensei crescent moon neck tie.

"So… how is it?", said Kayano

"I… don't know what to say."

"I know you probably will not use the tie, but consider this as a support from Koro-sensei since you want to be a teacher. Ah! I kinda left the hole intact there. It's somehow more meaningful that way."

"…Akari, how did you get it?"

"Well, I kinda ask Karasuma-sen… Karasuma-san for it. It's a good thing he let me have it."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

Last but not least Karma's gift which is put in decorative paper bag. Inside there is a small box. Upon opening the box, Nagisa finds bunch of candy which she has never seen before.

"Try it~"

Nagisa then chew one. Her expression turns weird. It tastes so sour, then sweet and smoky. "Karma…what is this flavor?"

"It's pig poop~"

Nagisa face goes blank. She spits the candy immediately. No wonder it tastes so weird.

The others can only give a weird look on him.

Karma only smirks. "What? It was Nakamura's idea."

"You guys sure have weird ideas for gifts.", said Kayano while giving Nagisa a glass of water.

"I was joking you know. I didn't know you really bought that candy.", response Nakamura.

"Eh~, I'm not finish yet. There is something beneath those candies.",said Karma

Nagisa can only give a scared smile. "Karma… I don't think I can handle something worse than this."

"Don't worry it's not something weird.", replied Karma.

Nagisa then toss all those candies to the table. It's a faceted blue crystal pendant.

'He's right it's not something weird, but …'

Everyone stays silence. This time they look at Karma in shock. They don't expect him to be someone who gives jewelry type of guy.

Karma is confused by the silence. 'Why is everyone so quite. Is my gift that weird.'

"Look, I know that my gift is not as good as Kayano's or Nakamura's… But it's not that weird right?"

Nagisa shakes her head. "It's not weird… It just… you know quite unexpected of you."

Karma raises his eyebrow. "Well, I don't know what to buy for you. But then I came across that pendant. For some reason it reminds me of you."

"Reminds you of Nagisa?", asked Sugino.

"Well how do I put it. It just the perfect color for her personality. Besides, it matches her eyes."

"Match her eyes?". This time Okuda asks the question.

"Well, you see… Nagisa has a really pretty blue eyes, and it just match her, that's all."

Hearing that, Nagisa's face turn bright red instantly. Realizing what he just said, Karma face also starts to become red.

'Why did I say that?'

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note

Hello everyone, how are you? Well this chapter is a bit long, so I'll end it here first. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Fufufufu. How will everyone react to Karma's statement though. Saying her eyes is pretty, it's so cheesy! Hahahaha. I wonder if pig's poop flavor candy exists. Nah, I'ts probably not. So what do you think about the gifts? I'm really sorry if the character sometimes seems a bit off. Thank you so much for your review. I'm really happy to get some. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. See you next time.

-creamycinamont 


	7. Chapter 7: A Heartfelt Moment

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 7: A Heartfelt Moment

'Why did I say that?'

The situation at the moment is quite awkward. The others are speechless with what Karma's just said. The did not expect those kind of words can come out of the mischievous delinquent's mouth. Kayano and Nakamura are the only one who squeal.

Kayano smiles in glee and pats Karma's back. "Karma! That's so sweet."

Nakamura then teases him. "I never thought that Karma is such a smooth talker~. Too bad I didn't record it."

Karma can only blush in deep shade of red. "…shut up." From the corner of his eyes, he can see that his best friend also blushes. For a second there his golden eyes meet with Nagisa's clear blue eyes. They then directly avert their eyes.

'This is bad… How should I deal with this kind of situation?'. His thought then is interrupted by certain voice.

"Umm… Thanks for the gift.", said the blue-haired-girl with small voice.

"…yeah."

There is this awkward tension in the room until a certain baseball geek ease the mood by his friendly statement.

"Seriously Karma, that's really amazing! I will never think about buying something like that.", said Sugino in cheerful voice. He doesn't tease him, he just said it in an awe and shock kind of tone.

'Thank God for Sugino', thought Karma.

Okuda then tries to help Karma by changing the subject. "So…so what's should we do next?"

Kanzaki understands what Okuda is trying to do and replies, "Since it's Nagisa-san birthday, why don't we let her decide what to do."

Nagisa crosses her arms. She isn't sure what to do, so lets her friend decides it.

"Nagisa… You are the birthday girl today, so just choose anything you want.", said Nakamura.

"Well, I don't really know what I want to do... maybe card game?", replied Nagisa.

Everyone then nods in agreement and the day proceed with various card game. Karma and Kanzaki are very good at poker and old maid. They are pretty much invincible at this point. There are several times when Nakamura almost win, but in the end Karma or Kanzaki beats her. They then change the game into bullshit. It's amazing! Kayano wins all of the rounds. Maybe because of her acting skill that no one can identify whether she is lying or not. This leads her into a glorious victory, which annoys Karma since he cannot beat her at all. Nagisa and Okuda also do quite well, even if they haven't won anything yet. It's pitiful that Sugino is always the first one to lost in the game. Maybe, luck is not by his side.

As the clock strike one, Nagisa decides to treat them some pizza. They try to convince her that she doesn't need to do it, but she insists. Half hour later the pizza arrives, and everyone dig in. They continue their fun till the noon and decide to go home because of Nagisa's appointment with her parents.

"Nagisa we'll be going first."

"Yup, bye-bye everyone."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

On the way back, the other six split in the intersection except for Karma and Okuda who share the same pathway to the train station.

"Okuda-chan… thanks."

"What for?"

Karma cross his arms behind his head. "Back there you change the topic, right? I really appreciate it."

Okuda giggles. "Don't mention it." There is a silence between the two until Okuda starts asking another question. "Say Karma-kun, do you like Nagisa?"

Karma eyes pop out. He's shock. He did not expect Okuda to ask this kind of question. "If it's as a friend… then yes. Why are asking?"

"Well…" Okuda averts her glance. "You… seems to care about Nagisa a lot …and you used to glance her a lot at the class."

Karma then sighes. "I can't believe you and Kayano said the same thing."

"Kayano said it as well?"

"Yeah, about the glancing things. I probably was just observing the surrounding and of course I care about her we are… best friend after all. Rather than likes, I think I admires her. She is an amazing person. She may look weak, but she is really strong and mature too… but sometimes she underestimating herself."

"Underestimating herself?"

"Nagisa… how to put it… is a really humble person. She cares about everyone and tends to sacrifice herself unknowingly. It's probably because she doesn't care about things that will happen to her." Karma lets out another sigh. ". Not to mention, if someone hurts her, she will just slide it off. Eventhough it's painful, she'll just keep it to herself and I really don't like it when that happen … She makes me worry a lot."

Okuda blinks. "That's so nice of you, Karma-kun."

Karma rolls his eyes to Okuda. "Well, someone has to take care of her. After all, she is oblivious as hell. Besides, I really like it when she's happy."

Okuda then stops walking. 'Ah… So I was right. He really likes her yet he did not realize it himself.'

"Okuda-chan, is there something wrong? Are you tired?", asked Karma showing concern.

"N…no, I'm fine". Okuda walks faster and catches up with Karma pace.

"You had me worried for a second there."

"S…sorry"

They both then wait and talk about random things, mostly about Karma asking Okuda to make weird chemical stuff for his pranks. Karma doesn't notice it, but Okuda stares her in a really gentle yet sad manner.

'Karma-kun you are really a kind person; you know that? Not to mention, you'll always work really hard despite looking like you don't care about a thing. I know that because I've been looking at you for a long time and I … I like you. But I know you will never look at me that way. After all you only have your eyes on Nagisa. You don't realize it. But I do…'

"Ah, Okuda my train has arrived. I'll be going first, see ya~"

"S..see you."

As the train pass, Okuda can only hope the best for Karma. Tears starts to form up in her eyes. This is the first time her heart hurts this much. She knows about the truth for a while now, yet it still so painful. After all it was her first love. She wipes her tears and try to be strong.

"I guess there won't be hope for me…"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Meanwhile back on Nagisa's residence, Nagisa is preparing herself for her family time. She starts to think that maybe they also plan to surprise her for her birthday. If that the case, she'll be very happy. Looking at her desk, she can see various gift she has got from her friends.

'They went through all this trouble for me. I'm so happy. Akari even gave me Koro-sensei necktie for me. Geez that girl…' She lets out a small smile.

She really glads to have wonderful friend like them. Her eyes then focus on the pendant that Karma gave her.

'Beautiful eyes huh…'

The thought of that makes her heart warm and happy for some reasons. She doesn't know why, but it just makes her so happy… maybe be due to the fact that the compliment came from the mouth of someone she admires. Who knows.

Later that night, she has her long awaited family dinner. She was right, her parents do indeed celebrate her birthday. It's really fun… she never thought that there will be chance that they will celebrate her birthday as a family. She longs for this moment for a really long time. It's all thanks to Koro-sensei. For her... this birthday party is the best one she ever had and at that moment Nagisa realizes how lucky she is for having so much precious things in life.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note

And that's the end of Nagisa's birthday chapter. I felt really sad about writing this one. Poor Okuda… Ah by the way, it's just my opinion, but I think if Nagisa were really a girl Karma will treat her with more care. I picture it because in the real series eventhough he seems arrogant and violent, he actually has a really soft side, especially about the people he cared about. Hahahaha. I hope you guys like it.

To Amaya Kuruta: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fic. I'm really happy. :3. Yeah I think it will be romance in the end. Well if Nagisa was a girl, they will probably end up liking each other. But they both pretty oblivious about it… It was obvious for the other though.

To Kanon58: Yeah, I'll try to make an update as soon as I can without lowering the quality of the fic. I hope the fandom still lives on eventhough the series has ended.

And thanks for the other reviews. I was really happy reading all of them. Thank you and please check the next chapter as well when I update it.:3

-creamycinamont 


	8. Chapter 8: Festival

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 8: Festival

Summer vacation has already begun for several weeks now, and thee former Class-E members decides to gather and clean the old school building. Apparently, most people can't make it due to other plans. Well it's a long holiday after all. They begin by cleaning the inside of the building, like dusting the table, mop the floor, and clean the window. They then go outside to swept the the ground, pluck some weed, and collect some trashes.

"Seriously, we bought this place for only what? Six months? And people has already breaking in.", said Kimura while picking the trash.

"Well, that's just how people is." , said Isogai in calm demeanor.

"Speaking of which, Nagisa-chan is it true that Kaede-chan back in acting business.", said Kurahashi with cheerful tone.

Nagisa nods and smiles. "Yup, she is."

Kurahashi continuous her question. "Uwaa, that's so amazing. What movie she's in?"

Nagisa pauses and thinks for a while. "I'm not sure… but she said that she will be a guest star on a certain morning drama. She hasn't told me the title though…"

Meahara then joins their conversation. "Is that why she's not here today?"

"Ah… Maehara-kun. Yeah, she said that she had a shooting today.", answered Nagisa.

"Kaede-chan must've been very busy. I hope it's going well in her end.", said Kurahashi.

Kataoka then also joins them. "But considering her talent, I think she'll do just fine."

"Yup, it's Kayano-chii after all.", added Okano

Their conversation suddenly is interrupted by a loud scream which they think came from Terasaka. Then their heard a loud laughter from a certain red haired.

"KARMA! YOU BASTARD!", said Terasaka while throwing a rubber spider toy to the ground.

Karma burst into more laughter. "Ahahahahaha. I can't believe you fall for that~"

Itona joins Karma's teasing in monotone. "I guess that's Terasaka for you. He is an idiot after all."

"DAMN YOU, ITONA."

The others can only watch them and laugh a little. It's kind of funny. Terasaka is still the same loud guy eventhough his appearance looks more decent now. His hair is no longer half blonde. Basically he doesn't look as rough as before. They continue their little argument. Terasaka complains more when he saw his gang members only watch and laugh. On the other hand, Karma seems to have fun with this.

'Well, at least something didn't change', everyone thinks.

After that heated up moment, the others continue cleaning up the yard. At some point, a girl with ponytail points something out.

"Ah, that's right… will you guys go to the festival tonight?", asked Yada to the others.

"Is it the one that will be held near the shrine?", asked Kurahashi.

Yada nods. "Yup! That's the one."

"A FESTIVAL?! WHICH MEANS THERE WILL BE LOTS OF HOT BABES WEARING YUKATA. I WILL NOT MISS THIS CHANCE.", said Okajima. He then gets smacked by Kataoka for his pervertness. The other girls can only look him with gross eyes.

The conversation about the festival then goes on and on. It seems that most of them who came today will join the festival. There are still some of them who are not sure whether they are available or not. They then wrap the day up. On the way home, Nagisa and Karma discuss further about the festival.

"Karma, so what do you think?", asked Nagisa politely.

"I'm not doing anything today, so I think I'll go. How about you, Nagisa?"

Nagisa thinks for a moment. "Well… I'm also free today. I think I'll go too."

"Should I pick you up?", asked Karma.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to trouble you. We can just meet up on certain place and then go there together."

"… If you said so."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Karma arrives first at the meeting point. He waits for several minutes until Nagisa shows up. He can't believe his eyes. In front of him is Nagisa who is wearing a white yukata with blue flower pattern on it. Her hair is braided into a side bun with simple hair ornament. For a moment, Karma's brain seems to stop functioning. He never saw Nagisa that cute before.

Nagisa takes a notice that Karma has a really weird reaction. "Karma… do I look weird?".Nagisa feels a little bit embarrass. Well, she isn't used to this kind of look.

"No… You look fine. It's just I'm not used to seeing you like this. You even put on some make up."

"Yeah… my mom kinda made me to do it. When I said that I'll go to the festival with you, she thought that I have a date." Nagisa can only sigh. She just hopes that her classmate won't think her look weird.

Karma notices that Nagisa feels uncomfortable, so to ease the situation he acts as he usual is and teases him. "Eh~, so this is a date? I didn't know that you like me that much~."

Nagisa pouts. "Of course not… Geez Karma, don't you get what I've just said?"

Karma only let out a mischievous smile which makes Nagisa kind of glads. They the walks together to the festival.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

"So Nagisa, which booth should we try first?"

"Hmmm…" Nagisa glances her surrounding and spots a fish-scoping booth. "Should we try that?"

"Sure~"

They begin their fun by scoop some goldfish. It's a piece of cake for them. But since they got too many, the return it back to the booth owner and share some of it to the surrounding children. Then they decide to try some other booth, for some reason the booth owner seems to be afraid of Karma. Maybe because of last year Karma threatened to sue the owner for fraud. After trying several game booths, they buy a cotton candy. While enjoying it together, they walk around the crowd to find another booth.

"So, what should we try next?", said Nagisa.

"I don't know. We pretty much have tried everything."

"Y…yeah." Nagisa sighes in disappointment. "Too bad, the other cannot come."

"Well, Okuda-chan, Sugino, and Kanzaki-san are out of town. So it will be impossible for them to come. Since it's summer vacation, this kind of things is kinda expected", said Karma.

Nagisa smiles and looks toward the sky. "I guess you are right."

They then continue to walk in the crowd until something unexpected happen. Both of them are separated. Karma didn't know when this happen, 10 minutes ago Nagisa was beside him. Then when he looked away for a second she's gone.

'This is bad…', thought Karma.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Meanwhile on Nagisa's end, she tries to search Karma from the crowd. However, she is too short to see the red haired.

'Ah… how did we get separated?'

She doesn't know how it happen. The last time she looked to the right Karma was there. Maybe, it's because there are too many people here. She then steps away to the side, and tries to contact Karma via phone. Unfortunately, Karma doesn't answer her call. Nagisa can only sigh.

'I wonder where he is.'

A moment later some high schoolers come to her. It seems like they are trying on hitting on her. She really doesn't like the situation. She tries to reject politely, but the high schoolers are too forceful. She wants to use nekodamashi on them, but it will attract attention if she does it.

'Urg… what should I do?'

Just as she finishes her thought, a familiar voice approach her.

"Nagisa! There you are…", said a certain orange haired who is accompanied by Isogai

"Ma…maehara-kun! Isogai-kun.", said Nagisa in shock.

The high schoolers then leave her. "Tch! So she came with some guys."

Nagisa then sigh in relief. "Maehara-kun, Isogai-kun…Thank you."

Maehara then pats her on the shoulder. "Don't mention it."

"Say Nagisa, why are you alone in the crowd? It's dangerous you know.", said Isogai.

"We…well you see. I came here with Karma, but we got separated."

"Oh is that so…". Maehara then pauses and realizes something. "WAIT YOU CAME HERE ALONE WITH KARMA? ARE YOU GUYS DATING."

Isogai then hits Maehara in the head. "Maehara, keep it down. You'll attract attention."

Nagisa can only give a nervous laugh. And so, her long festival night begin.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

author's note

Hello again everyone! Yesterday I have posted a new chapter, but idk why it didn't appear in the tag :(. So in this chapter is about their journey in the festival. There will be part two of it where Karma and Nagisa are hilariously trying to find one another, of course with the help of some Class-E member. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading it. Please leave a review if you like

-creamycinamont 


	9. Chapter 9: Found You

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 9: Found You

"So… how did you get separated from Karma?", asked Maehara

Nagisa laughes nervously. "it's kinda funny, but I'm not really sure how we got separated?"

"Eh?" Isogai asks. "You did not know?"

"Y…yeah"

Isogai then adds another question. "Have you contacted him?"

"I have." Nagisa states and sighes. "But, he did not answer."

The two boys then look at the girl and pat her. "Then, should we find him together?"

"Eh?! No, I don't want to trouble both of you. I think I can manage it myself."

"That won't do, Nagisa." Maehara cross his arms and disagrees. "What if some weird guys try to hit on you again?"

Nagisa gives a small chuckle. "Maehara-kun, it's kinda funny for you to say that."

"EH?!" Maehara shocks with her statement. "WHY?!"

"Well." Nagisa continues her chuckle. "I mean it's you. Like I won't believe it if you said you have never hit on a girl in a festival like this."

Maehara tries to change Nagisa perception of him. "Nagisa, I might have date a countless of girls. But I am a gentleman. I am in much higher rank than those guy."

"But she is kind of right, you know.",said Isogai.

Maehara looks disbelief with his friend response. "Isogai… not you too."

"But Maehara is right, Nagisa." Isogai gives a smile out of concern and pats Nagisa on the shoulder. "It's dangerous for a girl to walk in a crowd alone. I know you can defend yourself, but it's better if you stick around us. It's much safer."

Maehara gives a thumbs up toward Isogai short speech. "Nice one, mister class rep."

Nagisa nods slowly. "Okay…"

Maehara gives a large smile. "Great! Then let's go!"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Meanwhile, Karma tries his best to search for Nagisa in the crowd. He has no idea how did they get separated. Not to mention, the girl has a small stature which makes her pretty hard to find. He has a very hard time to find her.

'Just where is she?'

Karma decides to check his phone and makes a call to Nagisa. Unfortunately, his phone is nowhere to be found.

'Where is it?!'

In that blink of moment, he remembered something. He… left his phone in the dining table.

'Talk about bad luck… how the hell did I left it home…'

His thought is suddenly interrupted by the loud voice of certain boy.

"Karma! The hell you're doing here?"

"…Terasaka, can't you see I'm here for the festival.", answered Karma in annoyance.

Terasaka grins as big as he can. "EH?! WHAT KIND OF LOSER CAME TO A FESTIVAL ALONE?"

Terasaka taunting for some reason irritates Karma so much. In the end Karma kicks Terasaka in the abdomen using his knee. Terasaka can only hold his stomach in pain.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Karma pulls his tongue out. "Eh~, I just feel like it? Is that wrong~?"

"Yeah, Terasaka you kinda deserve it.", said Itona in flat tone.

Terasaka can feel his anger built up. He then complains at how Itona should support him as the gang leader. However, Muramatsu and Yoshida can only agree to Itona that he kinda dig his own grave. Their argument later stops by Hazama. She gives them a really creepy comment which makes everyone literally stops from their argument.

As they all calm themselves, Terasaka continues his question. "So, Karma. What are you doing in a festival alone?"

"Hmm~, I don't think that's your business, Terasaka. Besides, I came here with Nagisa."

The others freeze for a while. "WAIT? ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE OR SOMETHING?", said the three boys in shock.

"But, she is not with you at the moment?", said Itona.

Hazama then gives a really creepy smile. "Perhaps you are being ditch. What an awful luck you have."

Karma shrugs. "First, it's not a date. Second, she didn't ditch. It's more like I've lost her somewhere in the crowd and I don't know where she is nor I can contact her."

The gang feels kind of sorry for him.

"Well, I'll better get going. Bye~"

Terasaka grabs Karma shoulder. "Wait! Let us help you!". The other can only nods.

Terasaka then leads his gang. "Okay, Terasaka gang go!"

Karma can only scratch his hair. He wants to refuse their offer to help, but it seems imposible for some reason.

'…Okay, this has just gotten weird.'

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Back on Nagisa, Isogai, and Maehara. Right now, they are walking around and trying several booths while looking for Karma. On certain point, it seems that Nagisa's phone has ran out of battery, but she just shrugs it off thinking that it's not a big deal and continuing their night.

After winning several booth, Maehara lifts both of his arms behind his head. "That was fun!"

Nagisa nods in agreement. "You're right."

The talks then proceed to how funny it is that the surrounding child can only watch them in shock as they easily fish the water balloon from the small pool.

Before long, Maehara asks another question. "Say, Nagisa. Are you sure you both not on a date? I mean two people in a festival like this? It's seems like a date to me."

Nagisa can only give her deadpan look. "I've told you already… we're just hanging out together. Why are you keep asking that?"

"Well." Maehara rolls his eyes. "Both of you are so close, so it won't be surprising if you guys are indeed dating. Besides… I thought you guys have a crush on each other."

Nagisa face turns bright red after hearing that. "Y…you've got it wrong, Maehara-kun. I…I mean… Karma is an amazing person and I do like him but not in that kind of way, besides…". Nagisa face suddenly turns a little bit grim. "…I think Karma has already had someone he likes."

'That's right… we're just friend…', Nagisa thought.

"Eh?" Maehara puts one of his arm on Nagisa's shoulder. "That means I can ask you out."

Isogai then gives another hit on Maehara's head. "Maehara, stop it. You're making her feels uncomfortable."

"Well, I can't help it Isogai. Nagisa is getting prettier, especially today."

The other two can only look at him with silence.

"Maehara…"Isogai sighes. "You need to stop using pick up line in the wrong situation. We are kinda in the middle of something here."

Maehara replies it with a nervous smile.

Nagisa then pokes Maehara and says, "Maehara-kun… I don't think you should say something that to just a random girl. You should save it for the girl who you really like.". She then gives her usual gentle smile.

Maehara is a little surprise by Nagisa response. Usually some other girls will either blush or kick his face. However, she just calmly response to that. Maybe it's because she has gotten used to Karma and Nakamura teases.

Isogai then looks at his phone and informs his friend something. "Guys, I've got text from Kataoka. Looks like Karma also searching for you."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

At the moment, Karma and Terasaka gang has a dead end on searching Nagisa. All of Terasaka's attempts to help him is either fail or ends up embarrassing. Karma can only scratch his head in annoyance. 'This idiot… Is there a limit to his idiotic straightforwardness? Geez… At this rate we won't be able to find Nagisa.'

Just as they luck turn sour, they found groups of which turn out to be their former classmate.

Kurahashi waves at them. She starts the conversation with a cheerful voice. "You guys did came?"

Yada then points out something. "But it's kinda rare to see Karma hang out with Terasaka, isn't it?"

"Well, we met him in the middle of the crowd.", said Terasaka while pointing at Karma.

"So, Karma came here alone?", asked Okano.

"No…" Karma shrugs. "I came with Nagisa."

The girls then freeze in silent. "EH ARE YOU GUYS DATING?", asked Kurahashi in shock

Karma can feel deja vu all over again. 'Why is everyone asking the same question.'

"No… we're not. We want to invite the others, but they are not in the town currently.", explained Karma.

"Eh… That's kinda disappointing.", said Kurahashi with sad tone.

Yada then adds, "Yeah… you've got my hopes up for a second."

Karma gives them a seemingly sarcastic laugh. "Ahaha… sorry to disappoint you."

Kataoka then look the people around her but she didn't find Nagisa. "Hmmm… but where is Nagisa-san?"

"Well… we got separated by the crowd. I'm kinda in the middle of finding her."

The girls then suggest him to make a call, but sadly he left his phone at home. Yada then lent him her phone, unfortunately Nagisa didn't answer their call. It seems that they are on another dead end until Okano realizes something. "Ah, That's right! Isogai and Maehara are here too somewhere. Maybe they've seen her."

"I'll try text Isogai if he has seen her.", said Kataoka.

Not long after that, Isogai replies that Nagisa is with them. So in the end they decide to meet up in front of a certain booth. At that point, Karma is really glad that he bumps into Kataoka and the others. A moment later, the three of them finally show up on the meeting point. Karma directly pinches Nagisa's cheeks and gives a devilish smile.

"Don't you know how much trouble I went through to search you? I need to find someone as small as you in the river of crowd!"

"Geez…" Nagisa pouts and brushing his hand off her cheeks. "I'm sorry for being so small. Besides, I also went through some trouble searching for you."

The others can only think their argument as a cute moment between the two.

Isogai then points out that the firework is almost started. So they decide to find a right spot to watch it. Before they go Karma offer his hand to Nagisa.

"Hold my hand."

Nagisa is shock by her friend offers. She looks at him in a rather confuse manner.

"I said hold my hand.", demanded Karma.

"Eh...? But…" Nagisa's words is suddenly interrupted by Karma's.

"Look…" A small blush starts to appear in the red-haired-boy cheeks. "It's not like I want to hold your hand or anything. I don't want you to get lost again."

"…Okay." Nagisa then holds his hand. It feels quite weird for her. His hand his far bigger and… warmer than hers. She could swear that her heart is beating so fast. She is so nervous for some reasons. However, her nervousness is gone when Karma starts another conversation between them. They joke about how funny it is that they both got separated unknowingly.

At that moment, Nagisa can tell that he was worried about her… and his concern makes her feels a little bit happy inside.

The night ends with everyone watching the fireworks on the riverbanks.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note

And that's concluded the festival. Beforehand, I need to apologize for some grammatical error in some previous chapters. I've fix some of it lol. Really sorry 'bout that. Speaking of which, I'm really happy reading all of the review. You guys are so nice and supporting. I laugh at Yamashita Takumi9 review. Now you mention it, it does remind me of Finding Dory lol. Oh by the way, the title of this chapter is kinda misleading, isn't it? For some reason the title 'Found You' is giving a vibe of horror movie. Maybe that's just me ahahhaha. Please read and review. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. The development of romance with this two is kinda slow in the fic because I personally think a genuine love need time to really develop. So please hang in there with me lol. Thank you so much everyone.

p.s. for the next chapter… a certain someone will be down in fever.

-creamycinamont 


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Go

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 10: Don't Go

Autumn is finally here. If you look outside the window, the world is covered with brownish color. It's as if the world is cover with sweet cinnamon. The breeze of the wind brushes the ginko leaves which makes them look like they are dancing in midair. It is indeed a beautiful autmn Friday… except for a certain red-haired-boy who can only lays in his bed.

Right now, Akabane Karma is sick. He catches a cold. To his annoyance, he cannot do anything. It's not like he want to attend school or go outside, in fact the first few hours were pretty nice. He can play games all day and take some naps. But after all of that, he feels bored. He just doesn't know what else to do. He tried to do some studying, but his head is too dizzy to do so.

'How did I end up like this again?'

That's right, how did he ended up like this? The answer is simple, BAD LUCK. Yesterday, Karma was walking home until a sudden downpour happen. It did not last for long, but Karma was very soaking wet at that point. He then tried his very best to reach home early, but in the middle of the way he saw a cat almost drown and the owner can only cry for help. In the end, he helped them. By the time he reached his house, he looks like an utter mess. His nose was dripping, and he started to sneeze… like so often.

Karma can only reflect what has happened. He then remembers something.

'Ah! Today I made a promise to study together with Nagisa. I guess… I should cancel it.' Karma grabs his phone and texts her. 'I hope she's okay with it.'

~o~

From: Karma

To: Nagisa

Nagisa…

I don't think we can study together today.

I don't feel very well

~o~

It takes some time for Karma to get a reply from the girl.

~o~

From: Nagisa

To: Karma

Karma, are you okay?

~o~

From: Karma

To: Nagisa

Yeah,I'm fine…

I just caught a cold.

~o~

From: Nagisa

To: Karma

That's horrible.

I'll visit you later.

~o~

Karma freezes for a while. He then continues typing.

~o~

From: Karma

To: Nagisa

You don't need to…

I don't want to trouble you.

Besides, you have to teach Sakura, right?

~o~

From: Nagisa

To: Karma

It won't be a trouble at all.

I'll visit you after the tutoring session.

Do you want me to bring something for you?

~o~

Karma can only smile to his friend stubbornness. Deep down he is kind of happy that Nagisa will visit him.

~o~

From: Karma

To: Nagisa

If Nagisa said so, kay then~

Hmmm… you can cook something for me.

I also want some strawberry milks please.

~o~

From: Nagisa

To: Karma, Is that all?

Okay then.

See you, Karma.

~o~

From: Karma

To: Nagisa

See you too, Nagisa

~o~

Several hours later Karma hears his doorbell ring. He doesn't except Nagisa to arrive this early. He then walks toward the door and opens it to find something unexpected.

"Hello, Akabane."

"Asano." Karma raises his eyebrow and crosses his arm. "What are you doing here?"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Karma is shocked. He can't believe his school rival will be in front of his doorsteps and greets him.

'What does he want?'

As he finishes his thought, Asano responses to his earlier question. "The teacher told me to deliver your assignment."

"Since when did the teacher care?"

"They don't." Asano gives the assignment to Karma. "But since you are in class A, it is necessary."

Karma glances at the assignment. "That's all, right? You can go now."

"Akabane, is that how you treat your guest?", said Asano firmly.

Karma senses that this is going to be troublesome for him. He then tries to close his front door forcefully. However, his action is stopped by Asano who also forcefully open the door.

'What is wrong with this guys…? Grrr… At this rate the door will break!'

"Fine! What do you want?", asked Karma in irritation.

Asano smiles. He feels like he has somewhat won. "I want to know more about this Koro-sensei."

Karma lowers his eyebrows. "This can't wait for tomorrow, right? Why are you so persistent?"

"Because I believe you've said that you have pictures of him from your graduation album. It's a rare chance to see what's he looked like."

Karma curses himself. 'Why did I say that…?'

As he finishes his thought, his head starts to feel unbearably heavy. He holds on to the wall nearby to support his stance.

'This is bad… I don't feel very good.'

"Oi, Akabane. Are you okay?" Asano tries to lend a hend

"I'm fine. Just go already…". As he finishes his sentence, his legs turn wobbly and his body collapse. Everything just turns black for a while, and when he wakes up he find himself in his room. He looks around his room and finds it incredible messy.

'What just happen… Did someone try to rob me?' Karma who tries to get up from his bed but instead he ends falls to the floor which creates a loud sound.

'…that's hurt.'

Suddenly he hears some footsteps rushing to his room and a familiar voice.

"Karma!"

"N…nagisa?"

Nagisa looks him in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Nagisa… how did you get in?"

"Asano-kun…" Nagisa smiles while scratching a finger to her chin. "…let me in."

"Asano?". Karma gives an annoyed look. He closes his eyes for a second and sighs. "He's still here huh?"

"Yup, he's downstairs."

"Anyway… what happen while I passed out?"

Nagisa blinks. "Well… It's started with…"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Few hours earlier, Nagisa was tutoring Sakura as usual in the nursery place. She's been doing this for a while now. Every twice in a week, Nagisa will make a visit and help Sakura's study.

"Okay, that's all for today. You're getting better at your study, Sakura-chan.", said Nagisa while closing her teaching materials.

"Yup!" Sakura nods and smiles. "That's because I have a great teacher like Nagisa."

Nagisa gives a small laughter. "I'm flattered by that, Sakura-chan."

"Speaking of which,". Sakura then smirks. "Why are you in such hurry today? Are you planning to meet someone?"

"Yup.",Nagisa nods.

Sakura eyes shine in glimmers. "Don't tell me it's your boyfriend?"

Nsgisa can only feel her sweat drooping from her face. "N…no. I'm going to visit a sick friend. Besides…I'm don't have a boyfriend."

"Eh?" Sakura shows her disappointed look. "What a letdown?"

Nagisa can only response in nervous laugh. 'I don't get what kids think this day…'

"Anyway, I'll be going now. Bye-bye, Sakura-chan."

"Bye-bye, Nagisa!"

As Nagisa exits the nursery, she could see the little girl is waving at her. Along her way, she stops by the supermarket to buy some strawberry milks and ingredients for porridge.

'Kay… I think that's should be it.'

After finish her groceries, Nagisa directly goes to Karma's resident only to find something unexpected. She rings the doorbell and finds the person who greets her is not the home owner. She can only freeze in shock.

"…Asano-kun?"

"Are you Akabane's friend?"

"…yes." Nagisa blinks in confusion. She doesn't understand why Asano opens the door. "Err… where is Karma?"

"He collapsed.", Asano answers calmly.

Instantly Nagisa pops her eyes. "EH?"

Asano then lets Nagisa in the house and tells her that he will explain inside.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Asano then explain to Nagisa in detail about what has happened.

"…So that's how it is." Nagisa lets out sigh of relieve but she starts to wonder something.

'How did Asano-kun move Karma to his room?'

Asano notices that Nagisa is lost in her thought. "Shiota, is there something wrong?"

Nagisa stiffs up hearing his question. "N..nothing."

"Ah, I see…" Asano seems like he realizes something. "You must be wondering how did I get Akabane to his room."

Nagisa is utterly speechless with Asano statement. 'How did he…'

Asano gives a confident and proud smiles. "And now you are wondering how did I know?". He then proceeds explaining for 5 minutes straight about his ability to deduce thing correctly.

Nagisa can only listen to it and gives her nervous smile. She doesn't know what to say. She finds it quite weird for someone to praise himself.

"Anyway, you want to know how I transport him, right? I just drag Akabane's feet and mop him around the floor. It's kind of hard to pass the stair, but I somehow manage to make it.", Asano says in serious and proud tone.

Nagisa's jaw drop. "WHAT?"

"Relax, Shiota. I make sure he won't have head injury. After all, he is my rival. It will be bad if he has gotten himself brain injury."

Nagisa makes her deadpan look. '… I don't know whether this guy has a common sense or not.'

Nagisa than calms herself and proceed by changing the subject. "…anyway, Asano-kun. What are you doing here in the first place?", asked Nagisa in her calm tone.

"I came to deliver his assignment."

'That's all?'. Nagisa can't believe what she just heard. She never thought that Asano will be the kind of guy who will do this kind of stuff. 'Maybe they are a good friend now?'

Just as Nagisa finishes her thought, Asano continues his word. "…and I want to search more information on this Koro-sensei guy."

At that moment Nagisa's first impression of him is shattered. 'So he wants something afterall…'

"Speaking of which, Shiota!". Asano voice suddenly turns stern and deadly serious.

"Ye...yes?". Nagisa stutters her words.

"You are formerly in Class E, right? So, can you tell me about Koro-sensei?"

Nagisa nods and smiles. "Sure."

"Akabane told me that he is a giant yellow octopus with Mach 20 speed. He is your teacher and Class E needs to kill him because he was a monster who will blow up the earth. Is all of that true?"

"Yup, that's Koro-sensei. Karma told you lot of stuff, didn't he?"

"Yes, but not enough. Can you tell me more about him?"

"Hmmm…" Nagisa tilts her head. "Koro-sensei… you see… is a really amazing teacher. He's not a saint though. He read lots of gravure magazines. Eventhough he will blow up the earth, he still worried about his paycheck." Nagisa then chuckles. "He even worried about his popularity among student, isn't it funny?"

"Yeah, Akabane had told me that. He also told me about the poison incident."

"Ah! That one." Nagisa speaks while moving her hand in excitement. "It was quite funny. That time Okuda asked Koro-sensei to drink the potions she made… Koro-sensei drank them all. Ah… he was fine though, he just changed his head shape and color. He even helped Okuda made another poison. Well in the end, it was just another part of for his teacher materials for us."

"He sounds like a great teacher."

"Yeah… he was." Nagisa smiles in a bittersweet way. "We even thought that we should save him. The class even went through disagreement about this. To kill or to save."

Asano observes the girl's expression. It looks sad for a moment there. "I heard about it. The save faction won, right? Shiota, don't tell me you are the one who fought with Akabane?"

"Yeah… he was really strong. Truthfully, I didn't think I can beat him."

"Akabane said that he surrendered to you. When I asked why he just told me that he had already lost that's all. I also heard your triangle-choked movement. I guess looks can be deceiving, huh?"

Nagisa laughes while sweatdropping. "A…anyway, we ended up searching for a cure."

"I also heard about him going to the moon to hijack a space station there. So it was the truth? I can't believe it."

"Well…" Nagisa averts her eyes. "It was Koro-sensei crazy idea. But now that I think about it, it's indeed a miracle. I guess it's because of everyone's effort."

"To go to such a length to save him. I guess class E is really fond of this teacher."

"Yes…yes we are." Nagisa looks at her palm. "We really wanted to save him. We knew that he had done terrible things… but… he was the first one who saw us in the eyes. Not as worthless people, but as his students. He was there for us, he taught us how to be strong... not to give up… He gave us lots of things that we class E would never thought to get. In the end… we could not save him." Nagisa faces starts to look grim

'Ah! It's the same expression as the one that Akabane's made that time.', thought Asano.

"Are you regretting your decisions?", asked Asano out of curiosity.

Nagisa shakes her head. "No. It's true that I wish he's still here, but I don't regret it. The bond that we made as still there. Besides he will be very sad if we feel that way. I think the best thing to now is just doing things in our very best."

Asano can see it. The girl's expression is full of determination. He can tell that it was a painful experience for them, but the look in her face telling a different thing. He then smiles in satisfaction, as if he everything he needs to know has been covered.

'Class-E sure is strong, huh? I guess it was expected. Afterall, it's that guy's student. He who managed to changed my father 's perspective.', thought Asano.

"Is there anything else you want to ask, Asano-kun."

"No, it's enough for today."

"Hmmm… if that's all. I'll start preparing something before he wakes up." Nagisa then steps to the kitchen and starts cooking some porridge.

Before long, Asano helps her prepares the dish. No one initiates any conversation. They both just silently prepares the dish. Nagisa feels that the situation is rather uncomfortable so she asks a simple question.

"Asano-kun, if I may ask… how is Karma at school?"

"Akabane? He is less violent now." He stops chopping the leek and starts thinking. "and surprisingly he stops ditching the class. Even the teachers quite surprise with his attendance."

Nagisa lets out a small chuckle. "Karma sure has change. I wish I could see that. I probably won't be able to imagine that a year ago."

"But, he still has that cocky attitude." Asano makes a small pause before continues his sentence. "He is quite formidable as a rival in academic and sports, but his attitude is a different matter."

Nagisa smiles and drops some sweat. 'That's Karma for you…'

Just as they finish their conversation, a loud sound of bang can be heard.

Nagisa pops her eyes in shock. 'What was that? Is Karma okay?'

"Asano-kun, can you keep an eye of the pot for a while. I'm gonna check what is it.". Nagisa hurriedly runs upstairs toward the sound.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

"So, that's how it is…", said Karma.

Nagisa helps Karma to get up from the floor. "Karma, are you hungry? The food will be ready soon… Do you want me to bring it here?"

"No… Let's just eat them downstairs…"

Both of them taking their steps downstairs to the dining area. They both are shocked by the fact that Asano has already set the dish on the table, not to mention the porridge looks somehow classy.

Karma and Nagisa look at each other and can only think how Asano is amazing and weird at the same time. They both then take a seat.

"Both of you are to slow, so I took the liberty to finishing up the dish.", said Asano confidently.

"I…I see. Thank you, Asano-kun.", said Nagisa.

"Anyway… why porridge?", asked Karma in rather disappointed voice.

"Well…" Nagisa rolls her eyes to Karma's. "It's easier for sick people to consume porridge, right?"

Karma shows an annoyed expression. "But porridge is boring and bland."

"Karma…" Nagisa gives a rather stern look. "You should eat it. It's good for you."

"Fine then, I did promise to listen to you. But~…" Karma then shows his usual smirk. "I will do it if Nagisa is the one feeding me~."

Nagisa falls silent for a second. "Okay.",she says in monotone. She then grabs Karma's spoon and blows it to prevent burning tongue.

"Nagisa, I was just joking…". Karma then grabs his spoon from Nagisa's hand.

They both did not notice it, but Asano has been observing them for a while. "Are both of you perhaps…a couple?"

Their cheeks directly burst with the color of red. Both of them avert their eyes. "NO! WE'RE NOT!"

"So, I'm mistaken then…"

The three the eat their meal in silence.

Nagisa glances the other two. Asano seems like he didn't notice the atmosphere, on the other hand Karma always averts his gaze whenever their eyes met. 'Ah…. This is so awkward. Why did Asano-kun has to say that…'

Karma feels his cheeks are burning which is quite rare. In addition, whenever his eyes meet Nagisa's, the sensation is back. He thinks that it might be due to his fever. '…is fever always give this annoying feeling?'

After finishing their meal, Asano decides to take his leave. Nagisa stays for a while to take care of Karma. The tension between the two is gradually gone after Asano left. Nagisa forces Karma to take a rest in his bed, but he ends up playing his game console.

"Karma… you should be resting. You even collapsed today.", said Nagisa worriedly.

"Nagisa is such a worrywart~."

In the end both of them chat till the sun down. They both seem to have fun.

Karma starts to feel sleepy. His golden eyes are started to get blurry. 'It's fun to have someone around the house to chat… Last time I had fever, I had to take care of myself. This time… it's different. It's so warm to have people who cares for you around. I wish she could stay…' Unconsciously, Karma grabs Nagisa's sleeve. "Karma… is there something wrong?"

"…don't go.", utters Karma with a small voice. As he finishes his words, the boy gradually fall into slumber.

Nagisa is speechless with that words, but she understands it. It must be lonely for the red haired to be always alone in this big house. She then looks at the sleeping figure gently and pats his head.

'I guess I had to tell mom that I won't be home tonight…'

The next morning, Karma finds himself much better now. He then sits on his bed and stares into the room. He is shock to find that his little friend is sleeping on his study desk. He walks over to her side quietly and covers her in blanket.

'This idiot… You could catch a cold if you sleep like that.' He smiles gently. 'I can't believe she really is staying. Nagisa… thank you.'

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

author's note Uwaaa, so sorry for the delayed update. I have some business to take care of. This chapter is rather long than the usual one… I hope it's not boring:3. Anyway thank you so much for reading this chapter. Anyway, i haven't reread this chapter, so they might be some grammatical errors. This time i put a text message format. I find it pretty cute style of writing. I really enjoy reading everyone review. Thank you.

To nene, in university if you take organic biology or medical major, you will learn this stuff again. However, it will be more detailed like how oncogene and TP-gene works and also their mutation, or cyclin and CDK relation. In addition, we need to know their detail in order to understand embryology further. But it will be boring if I put the detail version of it, afterall it's not that kind of fic LOL.

To shizuka yomu, hikariwhite95 and guest, Thank you so much!

Once again thank you for reading. See you next chapter -creamycinamont 


	11. Chapter 11: Serendipity

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 11: Serendipity

Tomorrow is everyone favorite seasonal holiday. That's right, it's time of the year when you can find oak trees along the street, decorated with beautiful ornaments and lights. Where the color of red and green will be on every corner of the stores. It's Christmas afterall, where the spirit of holy and jolly painted in everyone heart. It's truly the awaited holiday for everyone…

….. except a certain red haired boy.

The boy didn't hate the holiday, in fact he loves it… well, he was born on Christmas, so of course he likes it. However, it's been several years since he celebrates that special day with someone. His family is always somewhere else lately, leaving him alone in the house. Most of his friend spend the time of the year with their family somewhere.

'Ah… I'll be alone again this year, huh?'

Karma glances at the wall. The clock almost strikes to twelve and Christmas eve is almost over…yet he wishes that someone will knock the door. But he knows that it would certainly be impossible.

'I guess there is no way they'll come home…' He lefts a small chuckle. '… I'm such a fool.'

Just as he losing hope, a familiar tone rings from his phone. Who would call at this hour? He grabs the phone lazily. He knew that it was probably just someone who want to wish him a happy birthday and apologize for not able to say it directly to his face.

'… oh, it's Nagisa.'

"Hello?"

"Karma! Happy birthday and merry Christmas!", said Nagisa in full of excitement.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too, Nagisa.". Karma smiles.

"You're welcome. Say, Karma… can you open the door. I'm freezing down here."

Karma is beneath shock to hear that. "YOU WHAT?!"

Nagisa lets out a nervous laughter. "Yeah… I'm in front of your house."

"… wait, I'll open the door."

Karma runs directly toward the door. He has mixed feeling about this. At one point, he is really happy that she came. On the other hand, he wants to scold the girl for doing something this reckless.

'Geez… This girl going out late at night… alone. Doesn't she know how dangerous it is?'

As Karma opens the door, he sees the girl is rubbing her mitten covered hands to fight against the cold. He can see his friend smiling and waving at him.

"…Nagisa, what are you doing here?", asked Karma while scratching his head.

"Well…" Nagisa gaves her nervous smile. "It's your birthday and I thought to come and visit."

"At this hour…?" Karma sighes. "Nagisa, do you know how dangerous it is for a girl to wander around at night alone…? Especially in a cold weather like this."

Nagisa tries to explain herself. "I can use the assassination technique we learnt in high school… Besides if things go dire, I can always use nekodamashi…"

Karma pins Nagisa cheeks and starts lecturing her. "Geez, Nagisa! Don't you have any self-awareness!"

"Ouch That's hurt…!" Nagisa rubs her cheeks and gives another nervous laugh. "Sorry about that…"

"Fine… just come in first… I'll make some tea for you."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

After entering the resident, Nagisa gives Karma a small box with strawberry shortcake in it.

"It's my favorite cake~" Karma smiles like little kid. "Nagisa, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Nagisa smiles in relieve.

Nagisa lights the candles and Karma blows it. He then cuts the cake into several slices. He takes the first slice and give Nagisa's the second. They continue their previous conversation and start eating their cake.

"But, seriously. I appreciate you coming here and all, but it still dangerous. Besides… how did you even come here?". Karma takes another bites.

"I took the last train, and then walked here." Nagisa realizes that Karma is making a worry face. "…and you don't need to worry, I locked the front door."

Karma raises one of his brows in response of satisfaction of the girl answer. "That's not what I meant. How did you get pass your parents? It would be very weird for them to let their daughter wander around this late at night…". His face suddenly turns into a smirk. "Eh~, don't tell me little Nagisa-chan wants to meet me so bad that she sneaks out from her parents~."

Nagisa shows an unamused face and says in stern voice, "No, it's not."

"Ehh~, that's boring.", said Karma in disappointed voice.

"…maybe I shouldn't have come.", said Nagisa with deadpan expression.

Karma laughs at that response. "Nagisa~, don't be so serious. I was just joking. But seriously though, how did you get pass your parents?"

"Technically, they didn't know I'm here." Nagisa shows different expressions and gestures to explain her situation. "You see… my mom and dad are on vacation in Hokkaido. I'm kinda the said that I want to stay. I… want them to spent time together more, since they finally get along now…"

"Still… you didn't have to come at this hour… alone." Karma flicks a finger in Nagisa's forehead. "Besides, I don't really mind if you come in the morning."

"About that… I wasn't planning on coming alone, but the other is busy…" Nagisa then looks away from Karma. "… and I thought it will be more of a surprise if I came on midnight, since you are someone who is really hard to surprise…"

'Urg… I hope he won't make fun of it', thought Nagisa.

Karma just smiles genuinely. "Thank you…"

Nagisa is shocked by that reaction. It's rare for Karma to make such an honest expression.

"Anyway, Nagisa. How will you get home? I don't think the train still operates at this hour.", Karma points out.

"…". Nagisa drops some sweat and nervously smile. "I… didn't think about that before…"

Karma lets out a loud laughter. He finds it funny for someone like Nagisa to make such a mistake. Nagisa can only cover her face in embarrassment. Karma takes a really deep breath to stop from laughing.

"Well, you can stay at my place if you want. It will be dangerous anyway for you to go back home at this hour. But are okay with it?"

Nagisa looks confuse. "Why won't I?"

"I mean… a girl and a guy stay at the house alone… like this, don't you afraid of anything?"

Nagisa lets out a rather soft yet loud laugh. "Seriously Karma, I've stayed here before. Remember the time that you were sick? And besides…" Nagisa smiles in the gentlest way as possible. It was an honest and warm one.

"I trust you."

Karma eyes opens very wide. He never thought she will give such response. He ends up letting a small chuckle.

'Seriously… this girl is always full of surprise'

"Kay, then~ I'll prepare the guess room for you."

"I'm not sleepy yet thought…"

"…Do you want to play some game first?"

Nagisa nods. They pass their time by playing the game all night long. In the end they both fall asleep while the screen is still on. Little did they know, the fall asleep on each other shoulder. The sun then rises, and so the morning begins.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Karma and Nagisa is still sleeping eventhough it's already bright outside. Well, they both stayed up quite late last night. After a while, Karma wakes up. He's beyond surprised to find Nagisa besides him. He blushes a little, especially after looking at her sleeping face. He quickly calms himself and carries the girl to the sofa and covers her with a blanket. He then proceeds making some breakfast for them.

Soon after that Nagisa wakes up in daze. She looks at her surrounding and analyses the situation. She squints her eyes only to find the red figure cooking in the kitchen.

'That's right… I was staying over… at Karma's place.', thought Nagisa while rubbing her eyes.

They both enjoy the simple breakfast that Karma made. For Nagisa, it's quite delicious. She didn't expect Karma to be this good with cooking. After the late breakfast, Nagisa takes her leave. They both decides to meet up again in an hour or so.

Nagisa then directly takes a quick shower and changes her clothes, and so is Karma. After finishing their preparation, they both takes their coats and ready to meet up.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

At the meeting point, Karma arrives first. He's wearing his usual black coat with long pants and black boots. A while later, Nagisa arrives wearing her regular blue coat. She styles her hairstyle like the old time, a semi-pigtails hairstyle. Karma finds it quite nostalgic.

"It's been a while since I saw you with that hairstyle, Nagisa."

"Well… I kinda feel like it today."

"Is that so…" Karma looks at his surroundings. "So, where should we go today?"

"I don't know… It's your birthday, so you can choose the place, Karma."

"Hmmm…" Karma tilts his head. "Okay then."

And so both of them wander around the city. They try some street food, play in the arcade, eating in a ramen shop, and other things. They keep loitering around and have fun. It's as if… they are on a date. However, they both are too oblivious to realize it that much. They are having so much fun that they do not realize that the sun is almost set.

"So, is there any other place you want to go, Karma?"

"There is still one place I want to go…". Karma seems a little hesitant about it. "But, it's already this late. Let's just wrap it up for today."

"No…" Nagisa holds Karma hand and looks genuinely at his eyes. "Where do you want to go?"

"You sure?" He can see Nagisa responses in a nod. "I want to see something on the old school building."

"Okay! Let's go then." Nagisa drags Karma arms and both of them hurriedly go to their destination.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

As they arrive to the building, they are greeted with sky painted with thousands of diamonds. It's beyond magnificent. It's a really rare view in this crowded city, maybe it's because of the absence of the light that reflects back the shining stars. Both of them can only stare in awe. They can't avert their eyes from the luminescence view.

"This is so beautiful… Karma, is this why you want to go here?"

"Yeah… the octopus told me about this in that thick guidance book."

Nagisa shows her usual judging look. 'Wait… what? Why is there something like this in that book?'

Karma suddenly interrupts Nagisa thought. "Nagisa, let's got to the roof to get a better view."

Nagisa nods in response. They run and jump their way to the roof top. Sitting, talking, laughing… they have a really great time. Nagisa then remembers something. She pulls a small red box wrap in golden bow.

"That's right, Karma… I forgot to give you this last night. It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Karma examine the small package. It's a flower pressed bookmark. It has a simple design, several small blue flowers laid in laminated on brown craft paper. The way it was pressed and arranged, you can tell directly that it was a handmade one. Karma doesn't know how to response. He never got something like this before.

Nagisa notices her friend just stay in silence. She's afraid that he hates the gift. "… do you hate it?"

"No." Karma looks at his friend directly. "It's just… I'm not sure why you gave me this…"

"Eh?" Nagisa thinks for a while and responses. "Ah the bookmark. Well I thought you do lots of studying, so a bookmark will be useful once in a while…"

"It's not about the bookmark, Nagisa… It's Hydrangea, isn't it?"

"Well… about that… promise you won't laugh at me." Nagisa rolls her eyes away. "You see… in language of flower, Hydrangea means gratefulness… and I'm really grateful that we met."

Karma pinches Nagisa's nose and makes a small laugh. "Grateful? Why are you grateful to meet someone as violent as me?"

'That's right I am a violent person… I even hurt you physically in the beginning of the year…', thought Karma

Nagisa shouts in disagreement which makes Karma jumps a little in surprise. "That's not true! Karma is a kind and hardworking person. Sure you are violent sometimes and your prank can be really annoying, but you are a great and important friend with me… besides seeing how carefree of you… it kinda taught me to be the me today."

At that moment Karma realizes something. 'That's right… this girl is always like this…' Nagisa always capable of seeing Karma behind the smirk and winning attitude he has. She was never afraid nor thinks badly of him. She is kind. She is strong. She… always be there for him one way or another. Towards her Karma feels…

'So that's how it is… How can I be so oblivious?'

For a while Karma stares at the girl which makes Nagisa worry. "K-karma…?"

"Hm~. It's okay, Nagisa… you did not say anything weird. I'm just very happy you're thinking that way about me." Karma responses in the most genuine smiles Nagisa has ever seen. "Thank you."

It's not an expression you can see every day and she knows it. She doesn't want to admit it… but it makes her really happy to see him like this. His smile makes her heart feels rather warm in this cold winter.

"But still Nagisa… now you make my gift seems lame~", Karma continues.

"Of course not." Nagisa shakes her head. "I really like the pendant you gave me. It's really pretty."

"Now that you mention it… I've never seen you wear them before."

"I did wear them, but not every day. In fact,…" Nagisa pulls out her necklace chain. "I wear it today."

"That's make me glad, Nagisa. Anyway, it's getting really late… Let's end it for today."

They both then take step down the hill. Karma offers to walk Nagisa to her home, which she refuses. However, he insists of doing so since it's already late and dangerous. He makes sure that Nagisa arrives savely and they both say goodbye.

Before heading back to his house he could see Nagisa peeking from the window and waves at him. So he waves back in response. He stares for a while before the girl close the curtain.

'That girl really is something… Well, it's Nagisa afterall…'

He closes his eyes to reminisce all the fun they did today. He then opens them and start to take a step home. He now knows what's he really feels about the girl.

'So… I've fallen for Nagisa, huh?'

He could feel sudden heat rise on his cheek. He can't believe it he just realizes that. A lot of people has tried to point it out, yet he did not realize it. He takes a deep breath and continues walking. At that moment another thought occur to him.

'I wonder… how Nagisa feels about me…?'

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note And here is the new chapter~~ . Sorry it took so long. This is my fav so far. Like, seriously finally one of them realizes it. It took 10 freaking chapter for this moment! LOL. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Btw, Tint of Hydrangea will end soon. I think around 5 more chapter. Thank you guys for reading and review.

p.s to Frwt : Personally I believe that Asano is not jealous since he barely knew her… but then again I wrote the last chapter a little bit ambiguous. So I leave that to you reader LOL.

Thank you everyoneeee

-creamycinamont 


	12. Chapter 12: A Play of Deception

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 12: A Play of Deception.

It's been a year since Koro-sensei death, now everyone in the former class E has entered their second year. Nothing really change in both Karma and Nagisa's live. Both of htem still do lots of study session and hangs out with the others. Karma is still competing with Asano in grades and Nagisa is still teaching Sakura regularly… But that's not exactly true. There is a little change.

Ever since Karma realizes his feeling, he could never see Nagisa like he used to. Every little moment they share, there is this warmth and excitement in his heart. For instance, last valentine when he received chocolate from Nagisa, He smiled all day long eventhough he knew that it was just an obligatory chocolate. Furthermore, he starts to notice of every single thing about Nagisa now. The way she laughs. The way she talks. The way she twitches and keeps glancing at him whenever she wants to ask a question. Yup the expression she just made.

Karma puts one of his hands against his cheek. "Nagisa, do you want to ask something?"

"Well… you see… What kind of stuff did people do in a date?", said Nagisa nervously.

Karma mind is blown for a second. He tries to calm himself and act normal. "Why do you want to know something like that suddenly?"

"I kinda have a date this Saturday…"

This time Karma doesn't know how he feels. Disappointment and sadness mix together. He brushes those feeling off with a really weird smirk in his face. "W-with who? A classmate?"

"No… It's with Maehara-kun."

At that moment part of Karma's world break. He just doesn't get it why Maehara. If it's with Sugino or Isogai, Karma probably will just let her go since both of them quite decent guys. But Maehara the womanizer. He knew that he is not a bad guy, but it still somewhat worrisome. Furthemore, he thought about what will happen if Maehara breaks Nagisa heart, or cheats on her.

Karma was too lost in his own thought that he didn't even hear Nagisa explanation about her circumstances.

"Karma! Karma!"

The red head shocks by the girl voice. "Y-yeah, what is it Nagisa?"

"You did hear what I just said, right?"

"O-of course", he lies. He feels really sad and devastated. It hurts him so much, but if it makes Nagisa happy he thought that he will support them. The day went by with Karma trying to act normal. Little did he know Nagisa notices this which makes her really worry about her best friend.

Later that night, Karma gets an unexpected call by someone.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Kayano was utterly in shock when her friend called her about the date. Apparently It's more like Maehara asked her for favor rather than a date. It seems that there is this weird girl who is forcing him to be his boyfriend and the story somehow got worse on that point.

"So that's how it is, Nagisa?"

"Yes, Akari. I feel bad if I refused it…"

Nagisa then proceeds telling Kayano what Maehara had told her. It seems that the girl is close to the level of obsess when it comes to him. Like taunting other girls that gave her love letter, stalking him on a date, and many more.

Kayano is slouching in her bed. At this point she worries about Nagisa's safety from the creepy girl. "…Nagisa, just be careful all right? She seems a little bit dangerous."

"Yeah… Thank you. But you don't need to worry about me. I got this… I think "

"Well, you can always unleash your bloodlust when you are in a pinch." Both of them laugh at that statement, but it is true that Nagisa can infact protect herself. "Speaking of which… Nagisa, Did Karma know about this?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What do you mean, Nagisa?"

"I did tell him… but he seems to stop listen to my explanation in the middle of the way. So… I'm not sure if he got it…"

Kayano lets out small giggle. She thinks she understand what did happen. "Okay then, it's getting late. I'll help you make up tomorrow morning okay. Good night, Nagisa!"

"Good night, Akari."

Kayano searches her contact and directly calls the red haired.

'Now, someone will need a mental support. This will be interesting.', thought her.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Karma is lying in his bed lad looks at the ceiling absent mindedly. He thought that studying will keep his mind occupied, but it's not. He just can't stop thinking about the fact that Nagisa and Maehara are dating. It's hurt, but he tries to accept. He feels that if that makes Nagisa happy then it's okay. Still the thought of it just couldn't leave his minds. Then he hears his phone ringing.

'Just who is it at this hour…?'

He looks at his phone and see Kayano's name on the screen.

'Urg… I don't feel like it today.'

So he decides not to answer. However, another calls appear again on his phone several times. He thought that if he leaves her be she will stop. But she didn't… In the end he picks up his phone.

"Hi, Karma!", said Kayano with cheerful voice.

"What is Kayano?", Karma says in annoyed voice

"Did you hear about Nagisa's date?"

At that moment, Karma feels like a sharp knife stabs through his heart. He doesn't need to hear this word anymore today.

"Karma? Are you still there? Hello?"

"I'm still here Kayano… and I know about the date.", said Karma in rather small tone.

"You sound rather sad. So it is true."

"True? What are you talking about?"

"Nagisa and I were having call before. She told me that you did not really listen to her explanation… sort of."

"I did listen to her!", exclaimed Karma

"Well, you certainly didn't get the part that the date is supposedly fake."

Karma processes Kayano's word for a second. "WAIT, WHAT?"

"Well…" Kayano then explains what she just heard from Nagisa.

"So, that's how it is…". A sigh of relieve can be heard from Karma. He is glad that they we're not dating for real.

"You sound very glad. Don't tell you have admitted that you like her?", Kayano says in joking tone.

Karma gives a brief silence. "Actually, you are right… I do like her romactically."

Hearing this, Kayano squeals in joy. She can't believe it, he actually admitted it. "Finally! What took you so long?"

"Yeah… How did you know in the first place?", answered Karma in rather embarrassed tone.

"Well… it's kind of obvious. At first I'm not sure about it. Both of you seem close yet far at the same time. I mean… there are several times when you show the sign of it, for instance I know you are kind of pissed when Yuji-kun hit on Nagisa and tried to hide it by teasing her. Then it got very obvious when the civil war ended. I pretty sure that most of the class somehow knew about it. Even Koro-sensei knew it."

"…Is it that obvious?"

"I think so.", answered Kayano bluntly. "I mean there are still several people who are clueless about it, like you and Nagisa. Still I wonder why it took you so long to realize it."

"I guess it's because I'm stubborn."

"Really?", said Kayano in disbelieve "I know you are.… but you seem to be the kind of person who caught on this kind of things pretty fast… and in my opinion there is other things that you are trying to avoid."

Karma is shocked by the girl's response because she is spot on. "You sure do know a lot, Kayano."

Kayano lets out a chuckle. "Of course, we all practically hanging out together very often."

"I see…"

"Anyway, tomorrow I will keep an eye of the date. Do you want to come?"

"…sure."

"Great! I'll text you the meeting place. Good night!"

Kayano then hangs up the phone. Not long after that, a text consist of time and place is sent to his phone. Karma then sets his alarm and closes his eyes.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

'Ugh… how did I end up in this kind of situation.'

Nagisa can only wonder why she ends up here. She remembered that 3 days ago Maehara called her to ask a favor. He said it was something important. He seems to have a trouble with a certain girl and needs someone to be his fake date. Nagisa had asked him why not just go with Okano, but Maehara said that it seemed that Okano thought he deserved it and didn't want to help him. Nagisa felt pity and decided that she will help… which led her to now.

Not to mention before came here, Kayano had put some make-up on her. She also helped arrange her hair and pick the right clothes. Nagisa's hair now tied in half with a simple hair ornament. She ended up wearing a white buttoned shirts added up with navy blue frilly skirt. Kayano also told her to wear the pendant that Karma gave her, which at first Nagisa reluctant to wear. She feels bad to wear it for this.

'I hope I didn't look to weird.'

At that moment a familiar voice calls her. "Nagisa! Over here!"

"Maehara-kun." Nagisa walks to him.

"Wuah! You look so adorable, Nagisa."

Nagisa gaves a nervous smile. "I got some help on them…"

"But seriously, you look so pretty today. I'm not even mind if this is a real date! Or maybe we should be couple afterall.", said Maehara jokingly.

Nagisa politely refuses the offer with sweat dropping smile. "…I think I have to refuse it."

"Ah, that's too bad.", said Maehara in a little disappointment. "Nagisa, thank you for agreeing to this. This means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, Maehara-kun. But I still wonder… what kind of girl can make you into this kind of trouble?"

This time Maehara is the one who gives the nervous smile. "You'll see her… soon."

A few moments later, a girl with semi-long curly brunette hair shows up. She looks very decent and cute in Nagisa's opinion.

"Maehara-chi! Sorry I'm late.", said the girl with a cute tone.

"I-it's okay…" Maehara then grabs Nagisa shoulder which makes her a little bit shock. "Anyway… This is the girlfriend that I told you about… See… she's real."

"Uwaaa, so this is the girlfriend that you are so in love with." She then offers her hand to Nagisa. "My name is Alice. Watanabe Alice. Nice to meet you."

Nagisa takes her hand. It seems that Alice gripping her hand to hard and shows a really weird smile which makes Nagisa a little bit uncomfortable. "Shi-shiota Nagisa… Nice to meet you too, Watanabe-san."

And so their long day begins

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

On the bench nearby the meeting point, Karma is waiting for Kayano for their stake out.

'What took her so long…'

He then tries to pass time by observing his surroundings. He notices that Maehara has arrived at the meeting point. Not long after that Nagisa also arrives. He starts to feel irritated.

'This girl, just where is she?'

"Karma! Sorry I was late."

Karma looks toward the voice direction. He's shocked by the girl appearance. "…Since when did you wear glasses?"

"Ah! This is for the disguise. I don't want anyone to recognize me. My manager will be very angry if I walk around with a guy stalking someone's date.", said Kayano while panting from running.

"Then, why go in to trouble just to come?"

"The same reason as you. I'm worried." Kayano then tosses a Fedora hat to Karma. "By the way, wear this."

Karma raises his eyebrow. "What for?"

"For disguise. Your red hair is too flashy and we don't want Nagisa to take notice of us, right?"

Karma sighes and wears the hat. "I guess you've got some point."

Both of them then wait until another girl comes and greets Maehara and Nagisa. The moment she shakes her hand with Nagisa, both Karma and Kayano could feel something wrong about her. They just stare at each other giving signal that the girl must have had something up to her sleeve. After the three move from the meeting point, Karma and Kayano start their stake out.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note

Here is the new chapter. I think this one will be an interesting one lol. Anyway thank you so much for reading this. Give me some of your review if you like hehehe. I'm not sure if Karma is a little bit OOC or not in this chapter, but in my opinion even though he is a prankster and sometimes like to tease someone, he seems to be the type that will support his loved on love life even if it's not with him. Well, that's just my opinion LOL. Anyway enjoy~ The next chapter will be the continuation from this one. I hope you guys will wait for it lol. Ah! I forgot to tell you guys. The format of this fic is kinda messy and weird (Yeah… I know). This is because I'm not very familiar with this website system. So sorry for the inconvenience.

To : Chimichi, thank you for reading this fic. Glad you love it. I hope the future chapter won't disappoint you lol. Thank you

And to the other reviewer thank you so much! See you next chapter~

-creamycinamont 


	13. Chapter 13: Voice of Hearts

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 13: Voice of Hearts

The scene now moving on to the three take some bite in the café nearby. Nagisa sits next to Maehara, while Alice sits across them. The tension is weird. Nagisa could feel a pair of eyes stare at her with lots of bad emotion. It's different from bloodlust, but still unpleasant. She tries to shrug it off.

"So, how long have you two been dating?", said Alice in unpleasant tone.

"W-well, about a year or so.", answered Maehara.

"Have you guys kissed before?", asked the girl again.

Both Maehara and Nagisa stares each other awkwardly, they don't really know how to answer this.

"W-well… it's… We…", Nagisa stutters.

"It's a secret…", Maehara supports Nagisa statement.

"Have you or have you not?", said Alice in unpleasant tone.

"Watanabe-san… being a couple it's not always about kissing…" Nagisa takes a glance and sees that the waiter is bringing their food. "A-and anyway, the food is here. So, let's eat first."

Alice gives Nagisa a glare. "Don't change the subject, Shiota-san."

"A-alice… Nagisa and I haven't done something like that yet… We are waiting for the right moment…", said Maehara.

"You haven't? I saw you kissed someone before at the beginning of high school. It's really odd for you to haven't do something like this to your current girlfriend." Alice gives a dark smile. "Or perhaps, both of you just faking a relationship?"

Maehara looks at Nagisa for a second. "N-nagisa is different from the other girls… She is special."  
Nagisa blushes a little. She knows that Maehara probably didn't mean it, but it's the first time she heard it from an opposite gender.

Alice hates seeing this reaction. "Do you love Shiota-san, Maehara?"

Maehara gives a nod, which makes alice irritation meter raise. "…Then kiss her to prove it!"

The two give another look at each other. Truthfully the blonde boy feels really bad. He feels guilty to drag Nagisa into this mess, but he got no other choice.

'Nagisa, I'm so sorry', Maehara then gives a peck on Nagisa's cheeks.

Alice gives of a really sneaky smirk. "What was that half ass kiss? I've seen you kissed someone in the lips before. I don't buy this! You guys not a couple, aren't you?"

Maehara doesn't know how to respond. Of course things like kissing it's not a big topic for them after Bitch-sensei lesson, but still they he feels bad to kiss Nagisa in the lips for a reasons like this. She is his friend and he doesn't want to do something that she won't like. But what Nagisa says next surprise him.

"So we just need to kiss to prove it right? Kay we'll do it."

This makes both Maehara and Alice in shocked. He knows that Nagisa is a girl full of surprise, but he did not imagine her to be this forward. As Maehara loses in his own thought, Nagisa put her hand in his cheeks. Her face is getting closer to his, and finally their lips touch each other. It is a short kiss, but it certainly makes Alice head boils with anger and jealousy. She decides to use the restroom for a second to appease her anger, leaving the two of them alone.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Karma and Kayano decide to follow the three of them into the café. They pick the table that's near them. They pretend to look at the menu, but eventually order up something.

"So… what do you think they talk about?", said Kayano while slurping her iced tea.

"I'm not sure, but the girl seems to be very pissed at Nagisa.", said Karma laidbackly.

"Is that so…" Kayano rolls her eyes to the ceiling. "I wonder why she's obsesses with Maehara?"

"Who knows? Maybe it has to do with his womanizer attitude?"

"Yeah that might be it…"

A few moments later, the two of them witness Maehara giving Nagisa kiss on her cheek. Karma looks a little bit bothered by it and Kayano notices this and decides to tease the red haired for a moment.

Kayano smiles and tries to point out the obvious to him. "He kissed her!"

"… on the cheek.", said Karma feeling annoyed.

"Well… it's still a kiss."

"It doesn't count, Kayano. It's on the cheek."

Kayano giggles and finds this amusing. "Whatever you say, Karma."

Not long after that they both yet witness another kiss, but this time it's on the lips and the one who started it was Nagisa. This time Karma's face turns sour. He feels like some part of his heart hurts. Kayano also notices this reaction and tries to cheer him a little bit.

"I-it's probably nothing big. Don't think too much about it, Karma."

"…yeah.", said Karma downheartedly.

This is the first time Kayano sees the boy this gloomy. She starts to feel worry. "L-look, Nagisa kissed a lot of people before. Like Bitch-sensei, some of the guys for Bitch-sensei's lesson and also me. So it's not a big deal, kay?"

Karma takes a deep breath and says calmly, "It's okay Kayano… they probably have their own reason."

Kayano stares at him. She never thought that Karma has changed this much. She feels that her friend has gotten more mature than she remembered. She smiles and speaks softly, "You've change…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing~", said Kayano gleefully.

"I know you said something. What is it?"

"Fu fu fu", she giggles. "That is not important now. Look they are moving to other place. Let's go!"

"Fine…"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Meanwhile, Maehara face turns bright red. He never thought the girl got guts. It's like seeing a new side of her.

"Maehara-kun, I'm so sorry." The blue haired bows her head down.

"N-no, I should be the one to apologize, Nagisa." Maehara pauses a second. "But… I've never thought you will be so bold."

"Well… she started to suspect us and kissing is the only option."

"But I've never thought you'll be the type of girl that…" He looks at the girl one more time. "I mean you look innocent, at some point I thought that you will be uncomfortable with this kind of thing."

Nagisa gives a nervous smile. "After joining Class-E, this kind of stuff seems normal… besides I've kissed some people before. I even kissed a girl."

Hearing that, Maehara burst into a laughter. "You're quite a girl, you know?"

Not long after that Alice returns from the restroom with somewhat unpleasant smile. They finish their food with awkward tension. They then visit several places, but nobody enjoys it. What worse is Nagisa could feel Alice glare all the time. It's really uncomfortable. In addition, there are several times when Alice tries to trip Nagisa. However, Nagisa manages to deal with it. At some point, Alice even says some harsh word to Nagisa. Nagisa shrugs this off. There is a time when Maehara tries to stop Alice, but Nagisa stops him and says she's fine. He feels so guilty toward her. He never though that Alice will be this hard toward Nagisa. In the end they decide to take a break in the park. They sit on the bench together.

"Maehara-chi! Go buy us some drinks!", said Alice with flirty tone.

"But we just got here…"

"But, I'm so thirsty~"

Maehara tries to argue to stay in the seat. He scares that when he leaves, Alice will do something horrible to Nagisa. But as they argue,Alice's face suddenly turns dark.

"Hurry up and go."

Nagisa says in small voice, "I'll be fine…"

"Are you sure?", replies him with small tone. Nagisa gives a nod and calmly smiles. "Okay then… If something happens just call me."

Maehara then goes to buy the girls some soda. Right at that moment Alice face turns really scary. It's far worse than the face that her mom used to make when scolding her. Alice stands in front of Nagisa and stares at her coldly.

"Hey… what did you do to him, Shiota-san? How did you seduce him? Obviously you're not that pretty. You don't even have any sex appeal. Did you pay him? Did you blackmail him?"

"I didn't do anything", said Nagisa with calm voices.

Alice snaps at hearing that response. "YOU BITCH! DON'T LIE TO ME! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Everyone around the park starts to look at their direction and whispers.

"W-watanabe-san, calm down… please... let's talk about it somewhere el…"

"CALM DOWN? YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND FROM ME! MAEHARA IS MINE. SO BACK OFF!"

Alice then tries to slap Nagisa in the face, but her action is stopped by a group of tall and brute looking men.

"Hey ladies, let's find a quiet place to settle this argument of yours."

"HUH? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?",said Alice.

"We're just came here to help." One of the men stand behinds Alice and hold a knife behind her back. He conceals this action neatly. The people on the park only notice them trying to stop Alice's tantrum.

"Now why don't both of you be good girls and let us help you.", said the knife holder.

Nagisa analizes the situation. She knows where this is going. She can see that Alice is terrified. If she does something unnecessary, those men would probably stab Alice. She then thinks the best solution calmly.

"Okay… we'll follow you, but first can you put the knife down, mister?", said Nagisa calmly.

"Aw, that's so nice of you, missy. But no can do. We will let go when we all arrive at the destination."

In the end both of the girls follow the men. They arrive at a Karaoke place. The situation looks quite dire for both of the girls. They push the girls in the sofa.

"Now girls, let's forget about your stupid boyfriend and have some fun."

From the guys' expression, Nagisa knows that they want to do something unpleasant to them.

"Now~, which girl should we pick first?" One of them take a glance on Nagisa and gives a pervy smile. "This one seems cute, let us play with her first."

One of them pulls Nagisa hand and get a glare that fills with bloodlust from the girl. Then man freaks out and accidentally lets her hand go. Nagisa takes this chance and do a clap stunner which paralyze him immediately. The other guys can feel something dangerous from this girl. One of them tries to land a punch on her. She manages to avoid it easily. However, the situation soon gets dire. It's quite hard for a small stature girl like her to defeat all of them. In the end one of them managed to grab her from behind. They attempt to touch her, but she defends herself by kicking them in the groin. This pissed them very much. Just as they try another attempt, the girl witnesses something that shocks her. It's a certain someone.

"What are you guys trying to do to my friend?~"

Nagisa widens her eyes, she can't believe the sight in front of her. "Karma!"

Karma then single-handedly defeat all of them.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Karma and Kayano continue their stake out. The saw the way Alice treats Nagisa. Both of them are very irritated by this, but they know Nagisa can handle it. When they also arrive at the park, they hide themselves behind the bush. They soon see Maehara leave the girls alone.

Kayano takes a notice of how Alice expression change. "Ugh… I don't like where this is going…"

They then 0bserves more and see Alice shouting like crazy. She is badmouthing Nagisa in front of the park's visitors. There are several time when Kayano want to go there to defend her friend, but Karma tells her to believe in Nagisa. Not long after that, a group of 5 man come and approach the girls. Kayano knows something is fishy about them.

"I'm going there, Karma."

"Kayano, wait!". Karma grabs one of Kayano hand.

"What are you saying. Nagisa is in danger."

"I know. I want to go there too… but they have a knife. It will be dangerous if we jump in there without plan. Furthermore, if we approach it wrong, they may stab one of them."

"How did you know they have a knife?"

"Well… they've been watching them for a while now, so I took extra precaution and observe them."

"Wait, for a while? Since when?"

"Since three of them take a seat over there."

And Karma was right, the guy does indeed have a knife. He even points it out behind Alice and seems to threaten them. They also quite skillful at concealing their action. They then follow where the guys bring Nagisa and Alice, which is the Karaoka place nearby.

"Kayano, call Maehara to come here."

"Okay…"

They wait for Maehara a while and ambush the room together. The first thing they see is Nagisa kicks a male in the groin, which make Karma chuckle a little.

'Geez… you've made me worry for nothing', thought Karma.

Karma then directly land a punch on one of the guys. Both Maehara and Kayano want to help, but Karma makes them feel that he doesn't their help. So they just stand there and watch a macabre.

"Kayano… Karma is quite a brute, isn't he?"

"Yeah… now I kinda feel pity with those guys."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

"Karma! What are you doing here?", said Nagisa in surprise.

"Saving the day, of course~."

Nagisa notices that Kayano is also here. "You two have been following me, haven't you?"

"We've been found out~"

Nagisa gives a deadpan look. "You both don't need to do that."

Kayano walks to her and crosses her arms. "If we did not follow you, you might have been molested by those guys."

"Kayano is right. If our little Nagisa could take care of herself, we won't go to the trouble to follow you~", said Karma

Nagisa pouts. "I can take care of myself."

"Right, right~." Karma pats Nagisa.

Karma then proceeds to threaten the guys, saying that if they dared to do this again, he will make sure the photo that he previously took will be seen by police. They then all stay and finish some issue there. Maehara apologizes to both Nagisa and Alice. He tells Alice the truth about the whole fake date.

"Maehara-chi, do you hate me that much?"

"It's not like I hate you, Alice. It's just… it's kinda bothered me that you keep on insisting to date me, you even bullied some of girls that had crush on me. This obsession of yours need to be stopped… and I thought that this is the best way, but it doesn't look that way."

"I see…"

Surprisingly Alice takes it well. Maehara thought that the girl will definitely blasts into tantrum or something, but she she just accepts it. This is because Alice has realized something. She realizes how weak and childish she is. When the guys threatened them, Nagisa was calmly handled the situation. The sight of that makes her so ashamed of herself, who can only forcefully take something. She decides that she need to change.

"I'm sorry for causing both you and Shiota-san so much trouble today." Alice bows her head down.

"You don't need to apologize, Watanabe-san.". Nagisa smiles at the girl.

"Just because I'm apologizing, doesn't mean I like you, Shiota-san. I'll take my leave then." Alice then walks toward the room exit, just before stepping out she turns around one more time and looks at Nagisa. "Listen, I will only say this once… Thank you.". She then proceeds her exits.

"Well, that ended better than I expected." Maehara sighes in relief.

"Now that you mention it…" Kayano glances at Maehara curiously. "How did you get involved with such a crazy girl? Did you randomly seduce her?"

"OF COURSE NOT!". Maehara gives a sad look. "Seriously, I will not do something like that. The first time I met her, she was crying. I tried to comfort her and we've become friends."

"She doesn't sound that crazy. Did you do something to her?", asked Karma.

"I'm not sure. At first, I didn't notice her strange behavior. But then when a girl tried to approach me, she starts to act cynically and verbally abuses the girl. I defended the girl. At that time, I thought that the problem is over, but I was wrong. Two weeks later the girl got her leg sprained. She said someone pushed her. I didn't suspect Alice at first, but then the same bad things keep happening to girls that approach me. So, I tried to ask her about it and it was really her who did all of it."

"A girl jealousy sure is scary…", said Kayano.

"But… she is not entirely bad person, Akari. She even said sorry and thank you, right?",said Nagisa.

"Nagisa… you're just too nice." Kayano gives her friend a hug.

Not long after that conversation, a lady wearing suit comes through the door.

"Miss Mase Haruna, How dare you skip your rehearsal!" She glares at Kayano deadly.

Kayano looks shocked and scared at the same time. "Manager! How did you find me?"

"Someone just posted on twitter that they've saw you. Do you think cheap glasses could conceal your identity? Honestly, do you know how much trouble you've caused?"

Kayano laughs nervously. "Sorry about that."

In the end Kayano's manager grabs her arm and takes her back to the movie set. The other can only watch in confusion as the girl being taken by her manager.

"Well… I think we should go too.", said Nagisa.

"W-wait, before that…" Maehara holds one of Nagisa's hand. "Nagisa, thank you so much. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Nagisa shakes her head. "It's the other way around, Maehara-kun. Thank you. If you guys didn't come, I will be in a pinch spot. So, thank you for saving me."

After that, the three of them leave the Karaoke place. Maehara then separates himself on the intersection. He tells them that he wants to drop by the café where Isogai works, which now leave Nagisa alone with Karma. Nagisa is walking behind Karma. She notices that her friend has grown taller.

"Karma… you're getting taller, huh?"

"You just noticed?"

Nagisa nods. Karma laughs a little. "Seriously Nagisa, how did you not notice? Nagisa, sometimes you can be so dense."

"Well… you know that I can be oblivious sometimes…"

"Yeah… I know and sometimes your obliviousness leads to something danger. You make us really worry today." Karma looks at the girl with earnest eyes. "Furthermore, you are not really good at taking care yourself."

"Eh?"

"Sometime I feel like you think a little about yourself… Like you don't really care what happen to you. That's probably why you can face danger with such a calm attitude."

Nagisa can only listen in silent. She wonders since when her friend realizes it. It's not that she minds, but she never thought that Karma would notice. Karma then continues talking.

"Nagisa… You should be more careful."

Nagisa lets out small chuckle. The words that came out from Karma's mouth is somehow funny to her. "It's kinda funny to hear that from someone who willingly jumped off a cliff."

"I only did that once. You on the other hand did lots of dangerous stuff. Do you want me to list it for you?"

Nagisa laugh nervously. "N-no thanks…". Nagisa looks at her friend's back again wondering something. "Say, Karma… why do you care so much?"

Karma raises his eyebrow. "Are you an idiot? Isn't it obvious. You are important to me."

'Important, huh', The thought of that make the girl feels warm and happy. She doesn't know since when, but every time Karma says something similar to this, Nagisa feels so happy. At first it feels like being seen by the person she admires, but that is more to that. It's been a while since Nagisa realize something. She has a feeling for Karma.

"Nagisa! Nagisa!"

Nagisa jumps a little. "Y-yes?"

"I've called your name several time and you didn't response. Are you tired or something?"

"N-no. I just lost in my thought."

"Eh~ don't tell me you are thinking about me."

Nagisa faces turns red. "Of course not!"

Karma laughs at Nagisa's reaction. "I was just joking, Nagisa. You don't need to get so work up about it."

"Geez… I know."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Bonus chapter:

Maehara arrives at the detined café. The first thing he can see is his best friend greets him while holding a tray or two.

"Maehara! How is your date?"

"Well…". Maehara goes to his usual table. "It ended up better than I thought."

"Really?" Isogai pours some coffee in Maehara's cup.

"Yeah… Alice took it better than I thought." Maehara then looks at his coffee and stirs it. "I guess it's because of Nagisa, but I'm not so sure."

"Is that so? So did you make a move on Nagisa?"

"W-WHAT?", said Maehara shockingly.

"I mean you have a crush on her, right?"

"We've been friends for too long…"

"Well… it's kinda obvious from my point of view, especially after that Takaoka's incident."

"So you did notice... Well she is kinda different from the other girl, it's not really a crush... it's more like i'm interested in her, but then again maybe it's a crush. Who knows..." Maehara then shows a bitter smile. "But it's impossible for her to fall for me…"

"Why? It's rare for you to give up on a girl."

"Well… That girl only has eyes for Karma. Even back then…"

Isogai notices that his friend's heart is breaking. "Today's coffee will be my treat."

"Thank you." Maehara then takes a sip. "So, how is it with Kataoka?"

Isogai laughs sheepishly. "it's the same like usual…"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note

Here is the new chapter. I feel like there's a lot of thing happening in this chapter. I tried to make Alice as crazy as possible, but I'm not sure if this considered as crazy? I'm not even sure if this chapter climactic or anti-climactic. I hope you guys like the plot twist that Maehara did indeed has a crush on Nagisa. Oh and the title is voice of hearts because this chapter is trying to reveal the characters feeling that we are yet to see previously, but i'm not sure if i wrote it good enough. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it as usual. Please read and review lol. Thank you like always. See you next chapter.

-creamycinamont. 


	14. Chapter 14: You and I

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Notice: Before continuing reading this chapter, please reread the previous one. There are some changes in previous bonus chapter! Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 14: You and I "Hey have you heard? It seems Akabane has a girl he likes?"

"Eh? Is that true?"

"It is! Yesterday a girl from Class-C confessed to him and got rejected. When she asked why, he answered that he had someone he likes."

"Aw, that's too bad. I kinda have hots for him."

"Seriously you like someone with that kind of attitude?"

"He looks hot thought."

"Ahahahah, you have a pretty weird taste in man."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

This morning on the way to the classroom, Asano Gakushuu he heard a certain rumor. Two girls were talking about Akabane who apperantly has a crush on someone. He never thought that a prankster like him will have a girl captured his heart. It just makes him wondered what kind of girl it is. Soon the recess bell rings and one of his friend, Sakakibara Ren, approach him.

"Asano, have you heard? Akabane has a crush one someone!"

"Yeah, I've heard about that."

"I wonder what kind of person could capture the heart of someone like that. She must a very beautiful lady. I really want to meet her and maybe I could capture the fair maiden's heart first before Akabane.", Said Sakakibara with poetic tone.

"Ren please refrain yourself for doing unnecessary thing."

"I was just kidding around, Gakushuu. But seriously though, aren't you curious who is it?"

Asano thinks of a simple solution for this. "Well, why don't we just ask him?"

"Eh? What?"

"I'll be right back." Asano then dashes to find Karma and Sakakibara can only watch his friend gone.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

At the moment, Karma is taking a nap on his usual hiding spot. This morning was quite hectic for him. Yesterday a girl came forward and confessed to him, but he rejected her and tell her the reason which led to this morning. He could not believe that him liking someone will be a hit topic to be discussed for the entire school. Just as he almost closes his eyes, a certain someone comes and bothers him.

"Akabane! There you are!"

"Ugh!" Karma gives an annoyed look. "Asano, what do you want?"

"I believe you know what I want."

"Is it about the rumor?". Karma sighs. "Why is everyone so hype about it?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because of your personality.", pointed Asano.

"Fine… So why are you here? Don't tell me you want to ask me who it is."

"You guess it right, Akabane."

Karma slouches and sighs. "You are so annoying, besides why are you so nosy? It's really bothersome sometimes."

"Curiosity." Asano sits beside Karma. "I just wondered, what kind of person can make someone who is mischievous like you fall in love?"

"You probably won't leave me alone if I don't tell you, right? Fine… She is how to put it… one of a kind."

Asano seems a little bit disappointed. "What a boring answer."

"You can leave then." Karma then chase Asano out.

"No. There must be more to it."

"Oh yeah, there is!". Karma looks blatantly at the sky. "She is stubborn and oblivious at the same time."

"Seriously… is that all?"

"Oh! And she is short and really fun to tease."

"She doesn't mind with that?"

"Sometimes she complains about it, but she is not particularly mind." Karma smiles.

Asano thinks for a while. "She sounds weak. Perhaps someone strong like you prefer someone far weaker than yourself."

"On contrary, she is quite strong for a pipsqueak. She beat me once."

"The only one who can fight fair and square in academic is me, are you trying to imply that she beat you in a fight?"

Karma lets out a chuckle. "Yeah. It was completely my defeat."

Asano remains in silence for a while. He is surprised to hear someone as strong as Karma defeated by a girl. He said that it was a small girl, but honestly what kind of girl can do that.

"Are you shocked or something, Asano?". Karma smirks. "I told you she is 'one of the kind' girl… Anyway, for someone who is conquering the school, you sure do have time to meddle with someone's love story."

"Are you doing sarcasm now?", said Asano in monotone.

"Well, it depends on one's perspective."

"You really hard to deal with… perhaps that what's make you a worthy opponent."

"I'm not even sure if that's a compliment or not. Anyway Asano, you should go back to your student council duty now."

"No… I'll stay here."

Karma looks a bit annoyed by that answer. "You are very stubborn, huh?"

"I don't want to hear that from you."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Meanwhile, Nagisa is enjoying her break with some of her friends when suddenly a certain topic is up.

"Say, Nagisa-chan. Do you have someone you like?"

Nagisa blinks in confusion. It's rare for her friends to ask something like this out of the blue. "Umm… yes…"

Her friends jump in excitement. "I knew it!"

Nagisa can only looking more confuse. "Why are asking something like this out of nowhere?"

"Because our cute little Nagisa always turns down the confessions she got. Even the one from that hunky upperclassman."

"Yeah! We even thought that you swing the other way. By the way, what kind of a guy he is? Is he handsome?"

Nagisa gives a nervous laugh. "I think so…"

Her friends then ask Nagisa to show a picture of him, which she does.

"Nagisa-chan, he is so hot!", squealed one of the girls.

"So how about his attitude. I bet he is a gentleman."

"W-well… I don't think he is one. He is… how to put it… a little bit mischievous." Nagisa could see her friend looks disappointed. "B-but he is a good person and smart too. He also cares for his friends… in his own way."

"Aww, Nagisa-chan really does like him!"

Hearing this Nagisa blushes really hard. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

Her friends giggle at her reaction, one of them put her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "But I'm sure he likes you as well! Nagisa-chan is pretty and kind."

This time Nagisa's face turn sour. "I'm not sure about that… I think he likes someone else…"

"Eh? How come you so sure about it? Have you asked him?"

'Ask… Karma?', thought Nagisa.

"Anyway! You should not give up, Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa can only smiles through her friend support. "Y-yeah, thanks…"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Later on that day, Nagisa and Karma have study session together. However, Karma could notice that Nagisa is acting a little bit odd today. It's like her mind is somewhere else.

"Nagisa… is there something wrong?"

"E-eh?", stuttered Nagisa.

"You doesn't seem to into it today. Should we end the study session today?", pointed out Karma.

"You see Karma…" Nagisa glances at her red haired friend. "There is something that I want to ask you…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is there…" Nagisa hesitates a little bit. She isn't sure whether she should ask it or not. "Is there someone you like… I mean romantically?"

"Why are you asking something out of the blue?". Karma looks a little bit annoyed by Nagisa's question. Just how many time already had people asked him about this. First Asano, then some of his classmates. He just had enough of it for today.

"S-sorry…" Nagisa could see that Karma seems to be annoyed by her question. She turns her head down and lets out nervous laugh. "You don't need to answer this question if it's bothering you…"

"No… it's not…" Karma could see that Nagisa feels bad for something that is not her fault. He feels a little bad. "Sorry, it's been a rough day for me…"

"No, it's okay. It's kinda rude for me to ask something so personal. You don't need to…"

Nagisa sentence is cut off by Karma's. "Yes…"

"H-huh?", said Nagisa confusedly.

"I mean yes… there is someone I like."

Nagisa could feel a blade stabs into her heart. "S-she must be quite a girl. How is she?"

"She is a great person I think."Karma glances at Nagisa who is sitting across him. "But sometimes she has low self-esteemed, eventhough she is full of talents."

"S-she sounds wonderful." Nagisa can only hide her pain with a smile. "Do I know her?"

"Sort of…"

'… it was probably Okuda.', thought Nagisa.

After that answer there is a brief awkward silent before them. Nagisa can only looks down hiding her face and Karma seems to notice her strange behavior. A mischievous idea suddenly pops up on his head.

"Eh~, don't tell me you are jealous?". Karma then grins.

"N-no! It's not like that. I'm not jealous of Okusa-san or anything…"

"Okuda-chan?" Karma lets out a laugh that is loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's not her ,Nagisa. You guess it wrong."

Nagisa looks a little bit confuse. All this time she thought that it was Okuda. After all, both of them are really close. Not to mention, Karma likes to ask some favor from the girl.

"Then…" Nagisa thinks for a while. "Akari?"

"Not her~"

"Kanzaki-san?"

"Nope~" Karma then grin. "Aw~, c'mon Nagisa. I thought you are a good observer, and here we are having you guess it all wrong."

Nagisa pouts. "Then just tell me who is it?"

"Don't wanna~ How about I gave you one last chance in your guess~"

"Fine… then is it me?"

Karma is shocked. He never thought that Nagisa will guess it right since she is super oblivious when it comes to romantic stuff. However, his shock is soon distracted by Nagisa's laugh.

"Karma, I was just joking."

Karma then looks at Nagisa seriously. "But, you are not wrong."

"E-eh?"

"You are the one that I like."

Hearing this Nagisa's face turns really red. She doesn't know how to reponse. "K-karma, it's not funny…"

"But I'm not joking, Nagisa." Karma's golden eyes gazes at Nagisa's blue eyes intensely. "I do like you."

Nagisa averts her eyes. Her heart is beating so fast. She could feel her cheeks heating up. She unconsciously sheds some tears of happiness.

Karma panics seeing his friend reaction. This is the third time he sees her cry. He even thought that the girl hates him or something since she usually only wears a smile. He tries to find some tissues to wipe her tears. "N-nagisa, you don't have to force yourself to accept it. I'm fine with being just friends. Please don't cry…"

"N-no, it's not like that." Nagisa continues sobbing. "I'm just so happy. I never thought you will like someone like me."

"O-of course I do, you are quite something afterall…". Karma finally founds the tissue and wipes her tears when suddenly a realization occurs. "W-wait… you are happy, are you saying that…"

Nagisa nods. "Yes… I like you too, Karma."

"Are you sure?", asked Karma in disbelief.

"Yes. I like you, Akabane Karma.", said the girl with depth in her voice.

Karma blushes so red until he needs to cover his face with one of his arms. Nagisa can still see the blush through his ears though. She never thought that there will be a day when she makes her best friend blush this hard. Her tears then change into giggles.

"Nagisa, don't laugh…"

"But it's rare for you to act this cute, Karma." She then continues laughing.

"Geez…" Karma then messes Nagisa's hair with his hand. "I told you to stop."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Just as she finishes her sentence, she continues laughing. She tries to hold it, but she just can't stop it.

In the end both of them laugh it off together, and instead of studying they end up discussing how did they fall for each other. They even discuss their silly misunderstanding. They also talk about their middle school's days, and somehow it ends up with Koro-sensei. They talk and talk, not noticing how fast the time past.

"S-so, is that mean we are dating now?", asked Karma.

"W-well, I guess so…", said Nagisa.

Karma shows a light blush on his cheeks. "It's still sound a little bit weird…"

"W-well, if it is uncomfortable for you… we can stay as a friend", suggested Nagisa

"No, if I do that… someone will definitely take you from me."

"Don't worry, nobody is taking me." Nagisa smiles gently looking at Karma direction. He finds her response quite cute and hugs her.

"K-karma?", said Nagisa blushing.

"Nagisa is so adorable which makes me want to hug you~" Karma lets out a very satisfied smile. "Besides we are dating now, so it's okay right?"

'I guess hugging is fine…', thought the girl while burying her face in Karma's chest.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Later that night, Nagisa is calling Kayano to inform her new relationship with Karma. She tells everything from the beginning. Kayano almost squeals the entire time while hearing the story. She thought that it's about time that this two idiots' friend of hers confess to each other.

"That's it? You guys just stand there and hug for a while?", asked Kayano.

"Y-yeah."

"Ehhh… I thought that there will be more?"

"More? What are you talking, Akari?"

Kayano then remembers how new Nagisa at this relationship thing so she takes back what she said. "Nevermind. Anyway I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Thank you.", said Nagisa with joyful voice.

In the end both girls end up talking for a while. After they hung up their call, Kayano proceeds calling Karma to tease him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, lover boy. What's with that half assed confession?"

"Kayano, it's late now. If you just called me for this, I will end the call.", said Karma with annoyed tone.

Kayano laughs at his response. "Karma, don't take it too seriously."

"Geez, did Nagisa tell you?"

"Yup~"

"So… why are you calling me? Are you trying to congratulate me or something? You can do it over the text or chat room."

"But I want to know the detail!"

Karma sighs. "Nagisa probably had told you everything."

"Yup, you're right. But I was expecting more from you… I mean I thought you will confess in a rather surprising way?"

"Well… it just happened that way, Kayano. It wasn't even plan."

"I guess you are right…"

There is a momentarily silence between the two until Kayano says another word.

"Say Karma…"

"Yeah?"

"Please take care of Nagisa, okay? Don't you dare to hurt her. If anything happens to her, I will punch you right in the face."

Karma smiles at Kayano's response, he really is amazed by the two girls' closeness. "Yeah… I don't plan to hurt her. So you don't need to worry, Kayano."

Kayano smiles at Karma's answer. "Is that so…"

"Anyway, Kayano. You sounded like her old aunty or something just now."

"A WHAT?"

"Well, bye." Karma then hangs up the phone.

"Geez seriously that guy…", said Kayano annoyed

But still…eventhough Karma is a guy who can pop people nerve time to time, she is truly glad by the fact the two are dating. At least she knows that Karma will certainly protect Nagisa, so she doesn't have to worry about them.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note Hey guys! I've made a mistake in the previous chapter… The conversation between Isogai and Maehara is a little bit messed up. I just realize that when there is a review about Maehara crush on Nagisa. So please take your time and reread the bonus chapter again lol. I'm so sorry, I wrote it very late at night and so I missed my point LOL. Anyway the reason I made it that way because I've took a notice that in the original series it seems that Kanzaki grew interest in Nagisa after the first Takaoka incident. In this story Nagisa is a girl, so there is no way for Kanzaki to fall for her (well, at least that's my opinion.). Then something struck my mind. Takaoka also hit Maehara, so the possibility for him to grew interest in her is not entirely imposible. Anyway, I also drop a subtle hint in the festival chapter. But I guess it's too subtle hahahahah.

Anyway… the confession might be a little bit disappointing for some people. But I think if it's the two of them, it will probably be like this. Like they are discussing something random at first, then suddenly one of them accidentally hinted they like each other lol. Well I hope you guys enjoy it. OH! the update for this fic will be a little bit slow, since my class is starting again tomorrow. I'm so sorry for that. The good news is this fic will end soon. So bear with me guys! Please read and review. And thank you so much for all the review!

To Frwt and Chimichi: I hope my rambling explains the confusion LOL.

To guest: I'll try to update as fast as I can.

To Hikariwhite95: I hope you enjoy it, anyway I just realize that I also read you fic LOL. It's enjoyable!

Thank you everyone, and sorry for the long author's note. See you next time. 


	15. Chapter 15: Bells, Ribbon, and Steps

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 15: Chiming Bells, Tangled Ribbons, and Little Steps

It's been almost two years since Koro-sensei died and a lots of stuff has happened. One of the most notable event is the upcoming wedding of their previous teachers. Right now a certain blue haired girl is looking at the wedding invitation of Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic. It's not shocking news, but still it manages to give pleasant surprise to the girl. Step that aside, today the girl has another thing to worry about. It's about her date with Karma. This is of course not their first date, but there is something different about this one. A few days ago Kayano was calling her and asking about how her relationship is. They talk as usual, until a certain question came out.

"Have you two kissed?"

The words keep repeating in her head.

'Kissing… huh…', thought Nagisa.

There are several when she thinks about it. It's not that both of them afraid of doing it, as a matter of fact the girl want to try it. However, she isn't sure whether the other party wanted the same thing. Their relationship is quite stable, but she took a notice that Karma always to refrain himself from touching her. She is not sure about the reason, but she hopes that it's not because she smells weird or… At that moment she stops thinking about the possibility, because everything that comes out to mind seems really unpleasant.

Her thought is soon disrupted by the ringing sound of the bell.

"Nagisa~, are you ready?"

Nagisa then opens the door and ready to head out.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

"So, Nagisa. This is the movie you are talking about, right?"

Nagisa nods and smiles. "Yup."

"So, what is her role?"

"Akari only told me that she plays as one of the supporting character."

"Well…" Karma grabs Nagisa's hand gently. "Let's just watch it, shall we?"

The both of them buy the tickets of the destined movie. The movie is about an action-comedy with a flick of romance in it. As soon as they enter the studio, they could see several commercials. Not long after that, the movie starts. They both watch in awe for their friend's performance. Sure she just shows up in few scene, but she is so incredible. The way Kayano brings out her character is remarkable. She played as the protagonist's sister who is kidnapped by a gangster and she done well. After the movie ends they both choose a nearby ramen restaurant and on the way the things that they talk are only about the movie.

"Who would have thought that an actress that great is one of our friend.", complimented Karma.

"I know right!" Nagisa eyes glimmers while talking about the movie. "Akari is so amazing in a lot of ways and she is so pretty too."

"And so are you, Nagisa." Karma looks at Nagisa intensely. "You are also amazing and pretty."

"Eh?" Nagisa could feel her face is burning. Her face is as red as a tomato leading to Karma taking out his phone for snapping several picture. Nagisa in reflex try to hide her face with her tiny hands.

"K-karma, don't take a picture."

"Eh~, but my girlfriend is blushing now. I need to capture this adorable moment~"

Nagisa tries to snatch the phone from Karma's hand, but she is too short. She makes several attempts for the last few minutes and all of it just fail. Furthermore, Karma seems to be enjoying this, the smirk in his face tells it all.

'Curses Karma and his Height!', thought Nagisa.

Nagisa finally gives up. It's more tiresome than she thought.

"Eh~, is little Nagisa giving up?", smirked Karma.

Nagisa feels so irritated, but she tries to hold herself. She pouts and avoids making eye contact with Karma. Karma of course tries to call out for her, but she just ignores him. He even promises to delete the picture, but Nagisa doesn't seem to very convinced by it. In the end she just walks faster, not looking to the danger in front of her.

"NAGISA! WATCH OUT!" Karma pulls her hand and hugs the petite girl to shield her from the falling pot from the nearby building second floor window.

Nagisa is in utter shock, she is scared that the shards of the broken pot hit Karma. "Karma! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful."

The boy just remains silent while hugging the girl which makes her become more worry.

"K-karma.". Nagisa's voice starts to shake as the silence continue.

"Just kidding~" Karma smirks and laugh jokingly.

Both relief and frustration mixed deep inside her. She hits the red haired right in the stomach. "HOW COULD YOU JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to."

Nagisa doesn't want to see Karma's face. This time anger and regret mix inside of her. She knew that it was her fault that Karma jump in there to save her, yet he is the one that apologize. They both just got lucky that no one is hurt.

"N-nagisa? Are you still mad?"

Karma is still waiting for Nagisa response, but all he can see is the girl lowering her head even more so both of their eyes will not meet. Not long after that Nagisa continuing punching the red haired.

"Nagisa…" Karma grabs one of her hand. "Stop it… Look I…"

Upon finishing his sentence, the boy could see the teary face of the blue haired girl. He panics for a while wondering did he went too far.

"Karma… I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"Yeah…" Karma pulls the girl into another hug. "You should be…"

They stay like that for a while until a middle age lady call out to them to apologize which make both of them jump and release the hug. The lady is really sorry about the incident. She keeps apologizing and the two just say it's okay since nobody is hurt. After that incident, both of them didn't feel like eating ramen anymore. Karma then suggest that they both can cook lunch together and Nagisa seems to agree with it. They end up buy bunch of ingredients and go to Karma's house.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

As soon as they arrive, they both go to the kitchen and prepare some dish. Nagisa isn't surprise by Karma's ability in preparing the dish. She tries to help him, but she ends up to do nothing. As they finish it up, they get ready to dig in the food.

"Karma, you are amazing. I've never seen someone makes a homemade burger this fancy…"

"Well, it will be better if a certain someone helped more in the process~", smirked Karma.

Nagisa gives a flat laugh. "As if you need one…"

"Aww~ don't be like that. I will be dying to eat your cooking, Nagisa~"

"You are a better cook than me."

"That's decide it! Nagisa will cook a bento for me~"

"Eh?" Nagisa really want to complains about it, but she realizes that she probably will lose with the argument. In the end she sighs and agree to it, which makes Karma feels victorious.

"Yay~"

'Geez, sometimes I wonder why I like him', thought Nagisa.

"Anyway, Nagisa…" Karma voice suddenly sounds deeper than usual.

"Hmm?", Nagisa could only wonders why he change his tone so sudden.

"I'm sorry for before." For some reasons a faint blush could be seen in his cheek

Nagisa blinks several times and try to load what just happen. First it is her fault that both of them almost hurt. Second this is the first time Karma apologizes this much in a day. Third… why is he blushing? Nagisa just smiles calmly in responses. "No, it's my fault that we both got in danger. I should be the one to apologize."

"It's not about that…" This time Karma averts his eyes and his blush gets redder. "It's about the hug."

This time Nagisa can only swirl in confusion as she doesn't understand about the problem.

"You probably feel uncomfortable for me to touch you like that so sudden. I mean well… it's you. Look, I didn't mean to be aggressive or anything, but the situation calls it. So I just did it because it seems the most logical thing at that moment… and…" The boy stops his explanation as he hears a small chuckle from the girl which leaves him in a total confusion.

"Nagisa… why are you laughing?"

"It's just so funny that you think about this kind stuff."

"Because… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Karma could see Nagisa is about to make another laugh. "L-look, I'm new to this relationship stuff and you are the type of girl who always keep her feeling. I just… I just kinda scared to hurt you."

At that moment Nagisa remembers the reason why he likes Karma. At first it was just a simple admiration. Karma is everything that she isn't. She always thought how amazing he is. However, the closer they got, the more she understands about him. He is smart. He is cunning. He is strong. He is mischievous. He is… he is kind. He is caring. Yeah… deep down inside Karma is someone who thinks about the others and Nagisa knew about it. It's probably the main reason why she falls for him.

Karma is confused by the look in Nagisa's face. It's as if the girls just got her resolution. What shocks him is the fact that the girl suddenly stands up and give him a hug from behind "Nagisa?"

"I don't mind with hugs…"

Karma doubts his hearing. Did the girl really just said what he just heard. "Nagisa, did you just say…"

Nagisa releases her embrace and puts her hands on both of Karma's cheeks which makes the him stops his sentences midway. She tilts his head so that both of their eyes meet. "I don't want to repeat it again… besides…"

She doesn't feel the necessity to finish her words, instead she takes the change to convey her thought trough action. Their face is getting closer and closer, before long their lips meet each other. It just a simple sweet kind of kiss, without tongues intertwined with each other. They stay like that for a few second until Nagisa releases her lips from his. Smirks then appear in his face and gently he puts his right hand on Nagisa's cheek.

"Eh~ I didn't know Nagisa is this bold.", teased Karma.

Nagisa could swear her face turn into different shades of red. She wasn't really thinking about her action previously.

'NONONO, WHAT DID I JUST…', thought the girl while taking back her steps. Little did she notice, the boy has just stood from his chair and approach the girl. He caresses the girl hair while giving a small genuine laugh.

"Seriously, you are the one who kissed me and the one who feel embarrassed. Shouldn't I be the one to feel that way?", said Karma with playful tone.

"S-shut up… It was an accident, okay? It doesn't count as a kiss…"

"You're right, that shouldn't be count as one." Karma gives a wide smirk and for some reason he looks so happy.

"Eh?"

"Let's do it for real this time."

"WAIT! WHAT?"

Karma shows a fake sad expression and overly dramatic tone. "Well… if you don't want to do it, I guess we will do it some other time…"

"No…" Karma is about to go when Nagisa suddenly tucks her finger on his shirt. "Let's do it…"

"Okay~" Karma gives his biggest grin and faces the girl. He come closer to the girl put one of his hand in her cheek and the other on her shoulder. He leans while the girl tries to stand on her tip toe. Slowly but surely, their lips meet again. They both close their eyes as the moment last. It is similar to the one before, but this time they could taste the warmth of each other lips. They open their eyes slowly and release themselves from the embraces. Both of them are blushing, but this time they don't avert each other's gaze.

"Well, that's not bad, but honestly I kinda disappointed you didn't use your tongue~ Now I kinda jealous of Kayano~", teased Karma.

"This and that is different.", stated Nagisa.

"Right, right~", said Karma while lifting Nagisa's by holding her waist which makes her shock for a while. Nagisa is embarrassed and asks him to put her down. However, he is to happy and ignores the girl complains.

Nagisa tries to ask him one more time. "Karma… put me down…"

"Don't wanna~"

"Geez… fine…" As they both spinning around and chatting around, something hits Nagisa's head. She just remembers something. "Speaking of which, have you got the invitation of Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei's wedding?"

"Yup~ The event is in next two weeks right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what time should I pick you up?"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

And so two weeks has past and today is the day. It's the day of the wedding. All of the former Class-3E's student make time to come to this wonderful event. They all talk each other, talk about the high school life they had. The topic somehow changes into their memories with Koro-sensei, then it changes again to the latest hot news.

"Uwaaaa, Nagisa-chan and Karma is together now.", said Kurahashi.

"Somehow, I'm not really shock with this news.", said Hazama.

The others can only agree with her statement. It's kind of obvious that the other know that they have crush with each other, so this is predictable in a way. Most of them is delighted by the news. Nakamura congratulates both of them in a teasing way. Terasaka also teases Karma, but ends up getting kick by him. Some of them ask questions about their relationship. Okajima even asks if they had done it yet, which ends up with Takaoka smacks him. Some is trying to hide their sadness and pain with a smile. Okuda knew this would happen, so she tries to move on. But, hearing the news from the people directly makes the pain somewhat unbearable. Nevertheless, she is happy for the couple. Kayano notices this and tries to comfort the glasses girl.

Once again, the topic changes when Sugino spots their former chairman and his son. It seems that they were also invited. Not long after that, the younger Asano approaches Karma and sees him holding hand with a certain blue haired girl. At that moment he notices that the girl is probably the one he likes and so he confirms it. He genuinely congratulates both of them.

As time ticking, the sound of chiming bell can be heard echoing the hall. The groom can be seen entering the podium. He doesn't change at all. Karasuma is still neat and stern looking as always. In addition, the suit makes him look more handsome. This makes some of the girls cry, including Kurahashi. Then sound of organ could be heard, and thus the bride takes her steps through the aisle. She is even more beautiful than they remember. Irina is wearing a simple lace top white dress, which revealing her back. Her hair is tied into a low textured chignon. Besides her is her mentor and father figure, mister Lovro. Everyone can see the happy looks in his face as he sending of his pupil. All of their former students watch with teary eyes as they both says their vow.

As both of the bride and groom finish their vow, they kiss and put ring on each other's finger. When they finish, they both come approach the former students who congratulates them wholeheartedly. In the end, all of them take a group picture to commemorate this magnificent event.

Then everyone suddenly thought that Koro-sensei would probably like this event. Too bad he is not around anymore. The reminiscences of their junior high's days start to come back to her. She remembers how the teachers supported every single one of them. How they believed in them, even if everyone thought they were trashes. How they nurtured them. They are like parents of Class-E students and they are important to them. Then realization hits some of them. They think about how being in Class-E change their live. For Nagisa, because she met everyone, she manages to solve her family and friendship issues.

Everyone is glad that both of them found happiness in each other. The last thing they can do is to pray that they will have a happy and lasting marriage.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note

Hello again! It's been a while lol. I've been really busy lately, so yeah… Anyway this chapter is more prone to Nagisa's point of view. Do you like the kiss? I know it's not the sexy tongue type one, but honestly I like it this way better LOL. Personally, I really think that Nagisa will be the one who initiates this kind of things first. Hope you like it. I also hope you like the fact that I add Karasuma and Irina's wedding in the last verse. This chapter turns out a little bit different from what I imagined, but I think it turns out quite well lol. Anyway, I really want to answer all of the review, but I don't know what else to say except thank you. I was so happy to read all of 'em. Speaking of which, only 2 chapter to go before this fic end. The next chapter will be about the future of both of them.

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you like it. Before hand, I need to tell you guys that the update will be a little bit slower than usual, but I hope you will still follow this fic. Thank you everyone, see you next chapter.

-creamycinamont


	16. Chapter 16: Days with You

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 16: Days with You

Time passed so soon and 10 years has passed since Koro-sensei's death. The former student of Class-E has already taken a large step on their future. They all are living by following their dream. With the guide that Koro-sensei wrote, they manage to do some unbelievable thing. Well, nobody has finished reading it though. It's kind of funny in a way, even after his death, Koro-sensei keeps helping them in a way. Sometimes they all wonder, will he be surprised by their achievement? Or maybe he knew that everyone could achieve their dream in one or another way.

Here they all are, the former Class-E members stand before the front of their old classroom which is a rare occurrence. Ever since they all enter university, to have a full gathering is something quite hard to do. Most of the time not everyone is present. However, today is different. For one reason and another, they all manage to come. They clean the building like they usually did. They discuss about lots of things; like what should they do with it. Even if Okano and Kurahashi is using it for their routine, the school building still need a functional use. However, they just don't know who should they ask or what should they do with it. After they finish their things in there, all of them decide to eat together at Muramatsu's ramen shop.

"It's been a while since everyone manage to gather.", stated Isogai.

"Well everyone is busy after all. We have works and stuff now.", replied Kataoka.

"Right…" Yada then moves her eyes toward Kayano. "Some of us is even busier than the others."

"You're right! Kaede-chan must be very busy with all of the drama series she stars.", added Kurahashi with cheerful tone.

Kimura agreed with Kurahashi. "You can even see her poster everywhere. Like that 'Dragonfly' series. I'm really glad that I already had your autograph."

Kayano smiles and try to shrug it off. "Well… yeah… it's quite busy, but I'm not that big."

"Not that big!", said Fuwa with enthusiasm. "You are the lead in one of the highest-rating drama series. You even got a fan club. Like, who doesn't know Mase Haruna?"

"Yup." Hara nods her head. "Even my sibling watches your show."

Kayano lets a nervous laugh. "I'm not that of a big-shot."

"Of course you are! You are on the TV every day!", said Maehara.

"Yup! There is no point to deny it, Kayano-chan.", added Nakamura.

"…I guess so." Kayano just ends up agree with the bunch and tries to change the subject. "But, truthfully… I think Karma's achievement is bigger than mine."

"Oh, yeah! About that, how did you get into the Ministry of Economy so fast?", asked Terasaka.

"Well… unlike a certain idiot who just following that politician…" As Karma states this, everyone could hear Terasaka objection. "I studied hard for the exam, but honestly the exam was not that hard."

Everyone is looking at Karma with face looking as deadpan as possible. 'Such a winning personality…',thought everyone.

"You haven't change a single bit, have you?", said Sugino.

"Well… I didn't mean to brag or anything, but the test is really simple once you understand it. The challenges only appear after the job starts.", said Karma in relax tone.

"It's kind of hard to believe that you have a hard time with your job.", said Chiba.

Hayami agrees with Chiba. "Yeah, especially with the way you said it…"

Everyone could only agree with Chiba and Hayami, but and some point they also know that politics and such is complicated and cruel. So even someone like Karma might probably have some hard time with it. The conversation then moving on with how Chiba and Hayami works together. Some of the guys even tell them to get together already. They also talk about how Terasaka become an assistant of a certain politician, how Sugino is getting scouted by lots of baseball team, how both Okuda and Takebayashi manage to discover new things with Koro-sensei's slime recipe, and many more. They talk about how amazing everyone turns out to be. Then Nagisa turns has come.

"So Nagisa-san, I heard that you have got your teaching license.",said Kanzaki with a smile.

"Yup.", nodded Nagisa.

"It feels like Nagisa is going to continue Koro-sensei legacy.",said Nakamura.

"I know right~", replied Karma.

Nagisa brushes her hair and replies with another smile. "Well technically we all are…"

"Anyway, where did you teach, Nagisa?",asked Kataoka.

"It's Paradise High?"

Muramatsu shocks with Nagisa's answer. "Did you just say Paradise High?"

"Yeah…", said Nagisa in confusion.

"You are teaching those brats? Seriously most of them are troublemakers, right?", continued Muramatsu.

"Well we used to be a group of misfit too.", said Yoshida jokingly.

"But it's far more different than Kunugigaoka… how to put it… most of them is prone to violence, right? They are very famous around here.", added Muramatsu.

"You're saying that they are like a gang or something?", asked Terasaka.

"You bet they are…", emphasized Muramatsu.

The other ask Ritsu to find out if it is just a rumor or not, and surprisingly it is the truth. Everyone is worried about their little friend, except Karma. Sure, she is a genius assassin back then… but still with her petite figure, is it really okay to work in such place. Won't she get hurt or something?

"Nagisa-san… are you okay teaching at a place like that?", asked Okuda.

"The first day was kind of rough, but I can manage that. They sure love using fist sometimes, but my students are kind in the heart. Besides Koro-sensei… no being in 3-E itself kind of taught me how to deal with this kind of problems.",said Nagisa.

"Wuah! That is so teacher like, Nagisa.",said Maehara.

"Nagisa-san is always managed to deal with unexpected situation calmly afterall.", said Kanzaki.

"But how did you make them to listen to you?", asked Mimura.

"Well…". Nagisa looks a little embarrassed to tell them.

"Isn't it obvious?", stated Kayano.

"Eh?", answered Nagisa in confusion.

"Yup~ She just used various assassination technique. Same old her~",stated Karma.

"You mean that she is like Koro-sensei 2.0?", asked Sugino.

"I guess you can say it that way~ The target and assassin's method.", said Karma.

Nagisa smacks Karma from behind to stop him for talking further nonsense. She could see that everyone is somewhat shock and amazed by her teaching method, but in reality it's not the same with what they all used to do. "Well…sure I kinda used his method a little bit, but we are like that. Sure I told them they can try to kill me till the end of the year… but honestly, the situation is different from our assassination classroom."

Hazama lets out a really sharp response. "Using such a dark method. As expected of our class best assassin."

"You're right. It is expected of Nagisa-san.",added Itona.

Everyone laugh hearing this. It is true that even if Nagisa has a calm personality, but once she did something it is always full of surprise. Talking, eating, laughing, remembering. It's been a while since all of them do something like this together. Little did they notice, the day has turn dark. They all still want to talk more. The thought of getting drinks together even come up to their mind. However, everyone need to wake up early for their job tomorrow, so getting drunk till late is out of the options. In the end everyone just goes to their separate way.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Little did everyone know, Karma and Nagisa is living together now. The reason is… they both want to get closer. Nope! The reason is simple. They want to get independent from their parents, so they individually decide to rent an apartment. However, their income is still considered low. In order to avoid economical problem, they both decide to rent an apartment together so the fee is cheaper. The apartment is not that big or luxurious, but it's spacious enough for the both of them.

Even though they did cuddles and watch movie together, most of the time they both were too immerse with their own works. Nagisa is usually preparing her materials for teaching or grading some tests, while Karma usually finishes his ministry assignment. Both of them works pretty hard in order to achieve the best results. There is a time when Karma is having hard days on work. When that happens, he will usually bring a pack of beer cans home and ask Nagisa to drink. That is exactly what happen today.

"K-karma... how is your day?", asked Nagisa worriedly.

"Same like usual~", answered Karma with his usual tone.

"Is that so….?",asked Nagisa again.

"Yup~"

'This guy… is everything really okay? The last time he brought that much beer home, I drank too much and passed out... so I didn't know what's up. But judging from everything we've been through, something definitely happened today…', thought Nagisa.

"Anyway~ Nagisa, today we both will have drinking party till late night!"

"Er… that will be impossible. I need to grade the test…", Nagisa rejects politely.

"Eh? I'm so dissapointed~ Tomorrow is Saturday too.", Karma sulks while leaning on Nagisa from behind.

"Karma… I cannot work if you do that. Let's drink after I finish my work…", said Nagisa smiling with sweat dropping.

"I don't want to…"

"Please…" Nagisa pets Karma head.

"Okay…"Karma understands the girl is doing her job, so he decides to move from his spot. "I'll just sit in the corner… sulking because the love of my life ignore me~"

Nagisa feels a little bad seeing that, but she decides to continue her works for a few minutes until she could hear a fidgeting sound. At this point she knows it will be pointless to continues her work.

"K-karma, I'll continue the grading tomorrow… So stop sulking like a child, okay?", said Nagisa in a worried mannered.

"Yay~" Karma's expression changes instantly. At that moment Nagisa knew he must have sulked in purpose. What a devil. He brings several cans to the coffee table where Nagisa is doing her job.

"Okay… so what is it?", asked Nagisa

"Hmmm~ There is nothing to worry about. I just want to drink with you~"

"You can tell me…". Nagisa gives him a very worried look. Karma rarely told her his work's problem. He always hides it with a same old mischievous smile.

"I'll tell you if you take the first sip~"

"Fine…"

Nagisa knows she probably will get so wasted, but she drinks it anyway. She knows she won't remember what Karma tells her all night long, but at least he tells her. Nagisa opens one of the cans and take several sips. As she starts taking a sip, Karma tells her about how horrible his seniors are and how he will surpass them, but at that point Nagisa is too drunk to remember anything. Before long… Nagisa passed out.

Karma chuckles to see his girlfriend passes out from just drinking one can. He knows that this will happen, but he doesn't want Nagisa to be troubled by his problem. It's like he wants to tell her, but at the same time he doesn't want to worry her. He stares at the sleeping woman for a while and caress her hair.

'Seriously, Nagisa… You knew that you will pass out, yet you drink it anyway… and with a man in the room…', he continues caress her hair which makes Nagisa somehow comfortable and showing a peaceful smile.

Karma takes his phone out and takes a shot. 'This is so cute…', he thinks.

'Ah, that's right… She will catch a cold if she sleeps here…'

Karma then proceeds carrying Nagisa gently to her bed. He covers her with a warm blanket and puts aspirin and a bottle of water for her. He looks at her one more time.

'I'm really glad that I met you, Nagisa…'

He touches her cheek gently and gives a peck of kiss on it. He walks slowly toward the door and turns off the light. Before he closes the door he mutters something.

"Good night, Nagisa… Thank you…"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

It is a peaceful day for Karma. Amazingly, today nothing bad happens to him… that's until he arrives at home. It's been a while since he sees Nagisa this down. He wonders if something happened in the school. He comes closer to her, but she doesn't notice at all until he calls her name.

"Nagisa…"

Nagisa is utterly shocked to see Karma is home. She didn't hear the door open nor did she notice his presence.

"Karma… You're back."

"Yup…"

"You're early?"

"My works is done, so I don't need to stay overnight." Karma sits next to Nagisa. "So… is everything okay?"

"Yes… everything is fine…"

Karma leans on Nagisa's shoulder. "Liar…"

Nagisa gives a bitter smile. "You really do know me well…"

"Well~ I have always watching you. So… of course I know.", said Karma smirking.

Nagisa chuckles in response. "That's a little bit creepy."

"Geez… I'm being sincere here…", pouted Karma.

"Right, right." Nagisa pats Karma's head.

"But seriously… did something happen?"

Nagisa sighes. "Yes…"

"Mind telling me what is it?"

"I'm not sure that I should be telling you about this…" Nagisa leans her face on the table.

"Then… I'll try to guess… Is it about your student?"

"…", Nagisa can only responses in silence. His answer is correct. It is indeed due to one of her students. She is still unsure whether she should tell Karma everything. One of her student has been absent for the entire week. When she went to his house, he just violently refused the visit. Nagisa doesn't really know what's his problem, but she wants to help him.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me… I won't force you." Karma pats Nagisa from the back. "Look… I don't know what happen, but I know you can handle it. I trust you…"

Nagisa sighs. "I'm not even sure how to deal with this… Maybe I'm not good enough as a teacher…"

"Eh? Is your will that weak Nagisa? I didn't know you are the type that gave up easily? Do you want to stop being a teacher? ~" Karma smirks.

"Karma… this is not a time for jokes…"

"I'm not joking~ I'm asking you whether you have given up or not?"

"O-of course not!"

"Good…" Karma shows a genuine smile. "Then keeps on trying. I know you will get to that student of yours. I believe in you…"

"That's a weird way of encouragement.", said Nagisa.

"Eh~~ who said I'm encouraging you?"

"Right,right." Nagisa face turns brighter. She wants to continue her works but Karma suddenly snuggles her from behind.

"Karma… Can you get off of me… please…", said Nagisa slightly annoyed.

"Don't wanna~"

"Karma…"

"Well, I cheered you up, didn't I? So I just take this as my reward?"

"You just contradicted what you've said previously…"

"Nagisa, no matter what you said… I won't move…". Karma then buries his face on Nagisa's hair.

Nagisa can only sighes in defeat. "Fine… I'll just do my work in this position."

"Yay~"

Nagisa is too focus on her works to notice that Karma is watching at her. He is so proud of his little girlfriend. He is amazed by how dedicated she is. It kinds of reminds him of Koro-sensei.

"Nagisa… I'm really glad that I fell for you…", said Karma in very low voice.

"Karma… did you said something?"

"Nothing~"

The next day, Nagisa goes to visit her absented student hoping that he she will manage to help him. She might be failed today, but she won't give up. After a week, her effort is paid off as her students finally opens up to her and goes to school again.

"I guess… Karma is right after all…"

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Today is a day off for both Karma and Nagisa, which is quite rare for them. They wake up at 10 a.m. which is quite late for them. Karma wakes up first and cooks some breakfast for both of them. Soon after that, Nagisa is woken up by the smell of food. She walks to the kitchen with half-asleep eyes.

"Karma… what are you cooking?", said Nagisa with sleepy tone.

"Bacons and omelet soufflé."

"It smells so good…"

"Then have a seat princess~ breakfast is served."

Nagisa pulls the chairs out and takes a sit. She is still too sleepy to response with Karma's joke. "I'm not a princess…"

"You're still sleepy, aren't you? Do you want me to make some coffee?"

"I prefer a cup of tea…"

"Do you want me to put some milk or sugar?"

"No… just leave it plain…"

"Okay~"

Karma then pour a cup of tea and coffee for both Nagisa and him. She then takes a sip. "It taste great… what flavor is it?"

"It's Darjeeling. My mom sent it to me two days ago. They've just got back from England."

"That's rare. I thought they went to India again.", said Nagisa while taking another sip.

"They said that there is some traders' gathering there, but I bet that they just wanted to change destination once in a while. Seriously, they are too carefree."  
Nagisa giggles. "The same thing goes to you."

"I'm not that carefree…" Karma then put some plates to the table. "Anyway, here's your breakfast."

"Wow! This looks so good!"

"Of course~ I'm the one who cooked it afterall."

"Karma… sometimes you are a little bit full of yourself.", Nagisa smiles while sweat dropping.

"Yet… you love me, Nagisa-chan~."

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself.". She then takes a bite and burst of flavors pop out in her mouth. "It tastes so good. Karma, you are the best!"

Karma blushes a little and smiles. "It's not a big deal…"

Both of them continue eating while doing a small talk. It's been a while since they both have breakfast together. They usually went to work early and have their breakfast in their workplaces. That's why this kind of thing is quite rare nowadays.

"So… what should we do after this?", asked Karma.

"I don't know… but movies sound nice…", answered Nagisa while washing the dishes.

"Yeah…". Karma slouches on his seat. "…but I'm too lazy to leave the house."

"Me too… but what should we do now? If we just sit around doing nothing… It will be such a waste."

"Yeah… we both rarely gets a day off together.". Suddenly, Karma gets an idea. He runs out to the living area and takes the console out. He then turns on the TV and picks several games.

"Let's play some games~"

Nagisa then follows Karma to the living room. "Eh? We still have those old games?"

"Yup~ I keep them."

Nagisa chuckles and sits beside him. They both then starts playing. Karma almost wins all of the game which Nagisa kind of expected. After three or four games, Karma tells Nagisa to sit on his lap which she kindly refuses. In the end, Karma manages to convince her to do so.

"Karma… should I really sit here? Why are you so clingy anyway?"

"Because I just want to… besides to spend a full day with you is kinda rare nowadays. So… I want to cuddle you when I have the chance. I think it's the most logical things."

They stay like that for another hour until they both get bored. They don't really know what else to do.

"So what should we do now?",asked Karma.

"Do you want to bake a cake? Or maybe we both can just laying around doing nothing…?"

"Cake sounds good… We still have leftover cream cheese, right?"

"Yup"

"Then let's make some cheesecake, shall we?"

The two of them go to the kitchen and make a simple New York cheese cake. They mix the cookie crumbs with melted butter and bake it on the oven to create the crust. They then proceed mixing the cream cheese with whip cream and several other ingredients. Karma then smudges the ingredients in Nagisa's cheek with his finger.

"Hey! Don't mess around with food.", said Nagisa a little bit angry.

Karma just laughs it off.

"Karma! Don't laugh!"

"Okay, okay. I'll wipe it for you~". Karma then licks her cheek mischievously and she blushes in response. He seems quite enjoying himself. "Uwaaa~ Your face turns red. So cute~ It makes me want to eat you. Nom nom nom~"

Nagisa pouts. She doesn't want to lose to Karma's teasing. "So that's how you want to play it…"

"…what do you mean by that?"

Nagisa approaches Karma slowly and pushes him down to the floor.

"N-nagisa?"

She doesn't answer him. She just sits on top of him and slowly move her head closer to his. Her hair start brushing his face. He wonders what she wants to do, but one thing for sure he needs to be calm in order to win. He wants to counter it with a teasing or something, but Nagisa puts up some bloodlust around her. He lost in his thought too much and before he knew it the girl has already bitten his ear. At this point Karma starts blush furiously, he doesn't know Nagisa can act like this. It is utterly his defeat. Nagisa then stands up and puts on her usual smile.

"You're not the only one who is good at teasing, Karma."

Karma is quite shocks, but he recovers quickly and tries to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah. I underestimated you, Nagisa~ Who knew you could be so bold?"

Nagisa just laughs nervously. At that moment, the timer is ringing and she takes the tray out. "Karma, hurry up and stand up already. We need to finish the cake."

"Yeah…"

He then stands and helps her pouring the cheese mixture. He looks at her and smiles. Life sure is interesting with Nagisa around he thought.

"Nagisa… I lost… again…", he said to himself.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Time passes faster than everyone thought and right now a red haired man is standing in front of an apartment building feeling nervous which is quite rare for him. He then rings the bell and waits for response. A moment later, a woman with short dark blue hair greets him and lets him in. He enters the apartment and is greeted again with a middle aged man.

"Karma-kun, it's been a while. How are you two doing?" ,asked the middle aged man.

"We're doing fine…"

"Anyway Karma-kun, what's bring you here? Did something happen between the two of you?", this time the middle aged woman asked him.

"No… it's quite the contrary…"

"I thought something had happened since you come here." The woman then pours over an Oolong tea for him. "Nagisa always tells us about you. She always says how amazing you are."

"Yeah, our little girl sure told us lots of stuff.", added the man.

Karma looks at both of them nervously. This is probably the first time he felt like this. "Umm… actually there is something I want to ask from both of you…"

He takes a deep breath and continues his sentence. "I want to ask permission to take your daughter as my fiancé… if you may…"

to be continued...

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Bonus chapter:

It is lunch time and everyone from the Ministry of Economy takes out their meal. Most of them buy it from the supermarket. One person then points out about Karma's bento.

"Akabane-san! You always brought a bento with you. Did you prepare it yourself?"

"No. My girlfriend made it for me."

"Uwaaa, I'm so jealous… I also want a homemade bento from my girlfriend too… but I don't have one… life is so sad."

"Then find one…", answered Karma.

"It's not that easy, man." His colleague sighs. "Anyway… your bento looks so good. Can I try one of the side dishes?"

The man then tries to pick one of the eggs with his chopstick, but Karma refuses to let him take it. "No… my girlfriend made this with love. I won't share it with another man…"

"Come on, man. Just one bite."

"Fine… you can take one of the eggs.", said Karma irritatedly.

"You're the best, man.". He then takes some bites. "Man, this is good!"

"Yeah…" Karma looks at his bento with a genuine smile. "My girlfriend is quite a cook…"

His colleague sees this expression. "You know… I wonder what kind of person is your girlfriend?"

"Pardon me?"

"It's just… I want to know. Akabane-san always show strong expressions, like serious face. However, when you talk this girlfriend of yours, your expression changes drastically. She must be quite a woman."

Karma smiles at his colleague's responses. "Yeah… she is a wonderful woman."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Author's note Hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately lol. Anyway before that, there is the mention of drinking in this chapter… please avoid drinking alcohol too much and don't copy that scene! (especially those who are underage). This time I want to talk about how Nagisa looks like in the future! Well… we already know how Karma looks, but what about female Nagisa? I think a puffy bob hair suits her, but idk… I will just let the reader's imagination decides! So please put your own opinion in the review lol! Anyway sorry for the late update. I don't really have much spare time lately lol. The chapter might escalate too fast… sorry about that lol. There might be grammar errors everywhere, but I don't really have time to check it, so I apologized in advance. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I'm really happy to read them all. Anyway… the next chapter will be the last one! But, the sad news is it won't be out for at least another two or three weeks. There is this big test coming up and I need to focus on my study… so … I'm so sorry. I hope everyone can wait a little bit longer. Once again thank you so muchhh. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Have a good day~

-creamycinamont 


	17. Chapter 17: Hydrangea

Assassination Classroom: Tint of Hydrangea

Female Nagisa, au

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom and yeah this is just a fanfic

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Chapter 17: Hydrangea

"I want to ask permission to take your daughter as my fiancé… if you may…"

The couple stare at each other and give the young man a serious expression.

"Are you sure about that? Can you make our little girl happy?", asked the father with strong expression.

"I will make your daughter the happiest girl alive.", answered Karma.

"And how about income? I know both of you have descents jobs, but is it enough?"

"I will work hard to provide stabile income for both of us. We both also have saved a lot of money together and it will be enough to start a family together."

"Honey… I think you forgot to ask the most important question…", said Nagisa's mother.

"Which one?", replied the husband.

"How will you make our little girl happy?",asked Nagisa's mom.

"I… I'm not really sure how… It would be too silly to say that we won't face any problems… I could only say that I will always be there for her in both struggle and happy times. I will always protect her. I will not let anything bad happen to her… She is too precious to me…", said Karma while gazing Nagisa's parent full of certainty.

"…but it's just words. How do we know that your feelings toward Nagisa is sincere?", she continues.

"… it's funny." Karma lets out small smiles. "I can't really prove how… but I know for sure my feelings for her are sincere. I love your daughter so much that sometimes… how to put it…

The world doesn't make sense without her.

I know it sounds a little bit…"

"Karma my boy, that's enough.", said Nagisa's father while looking at his wife and giving a nod.

"You have our approval."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

"Hey! Hey! Do you think sensei has a boyfriend?", asked a girl

"Why should I care?", answered a boy.

"Well… I know you've been ogling your eyes on our teacher for quite some times now…"

"I-I'm not!"

"Really? Everyone notices it… I mean ever since she convinced you to come to school…"

"S-shut up! I mean… sure she is a cute teacher…"

The two students are too focused on their conversation to notice that their homeroom teacher approach them.

"You guys seem to have fun. What are you guys talking about?", asked Nagisa with a smile.

"T-TEACHER!?"

The girl who sits beside him smile. "We've just talked about you, teach."

"…about me?", asked Nagisa in confusion.

"Yup~, he thinks you are…"

The girl sentence is cut off by the boy's as he tries to cover her mouth with his hand. "A GOOD TEACHER!"

"Thank you. If that the case I hope to see both of your improvement in the future.", smiled Nagisa gently which makes her student blush a little.

"Okie dokie~". Just as Nagisa almost leave the two of them, the girl asks a simple question. "Say, sensei~ Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Err… why do you ask?", asked Nagisa.

"Just wondering~ So do you or do you not?"

"Well… yeah I do…"

"YOU DO! OH SWEET!", shrieked the girl.

On the other hand, the boy looks a little bit disappointed by the answer. He tries to hide it though. "So… what kind of person he is?"

"One of a kind… I guess…". Nagisa laughs a little afterward.

"t-that's great!"

"Okay, chit chat is over. Both of you better not forget about your future career paper. If you need anything, you can consult to me.", said Nagisa.

"Yes, sensei.", replied the two of them.

Nagisa then leaves and goes to the front to start the roll call. As usual everyone is present. It's a really big improvement compare to where they started. On the first month, she could see that most of the students were absent and the one that came threatened her to leave the class. It's something that always happens every single year. She can even say it as a tradition in a way. However, with her experience in assassination classroom, she manages to handle things pretty well. As the result, after several weeks all of them came to the class and participate in lessons. Well, their trash talking is still the same, but at least they all behave better now.

"Okay, we will start the class now."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

After the class end, Nagisa goes to the teacher lounge and does some works. She tries finishing it quickly, so she can go home faster. She wants to meet Karma soon. He's been very busy lately that they both hardly met these few weeks. She kind of misses spending time with him. Karma promises her that he will be home early today and they will spend the day watching movie together. Since tomorrow is the weekend, they both can also wake up late.

"Okay, all done."

"Nagisa-san, you seem really happy today?", asked one of her colleagues.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Did something good just happen?"

"Er… well it's not just happened, but more like will happen…" Nagisa laugh a little while looking at a confused colleague. "It's kind of hard to explain,Airi-san."

"Is that so… then have a good day."

"Thanks. I'll be going first. See you next week."

"See you too."

She directly goes to the train station and take one home. When she arrives at home, she has her hopes up, but sadly she is being greeted by empty rooms.

'Maybe he'll be home soon…', thought Nagisa.

1 hour goes by and Karma is still not home. Nagisa can feel her eyes gradually getting sleepy. She leans herself on the sofa waiting for him to come home. Without she realizes it, she has entered the world of slumber. When Karma arrived, he is shocked by the view. He comes closer to her and gently brush her hair.

"Sorry… I'm late…", while whispering the word, he gives a gentle kiss on the cheek of the woman he loves. Nagisa wakes up by the kind gestures.

"Karma… you're home…"

Karma nods. "Yup, I'm home…"

"Welcome home… have you eaten yet?". Nagisa rubs her eyes.

"Not yet. Have you?"

Nagisa shakes her head. She is a little bit sleepy to reply in full sentences. Karma actually finds it quite adorable of her.

"Do you want me to make us something?", asked Karma.

"Um… I'll cook for today…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup… and you just got home… you must feel tired, right?"

Karma chuckles. He knows that Nagisa always cares about someone's need more than herself. "Let's just make it together, shall we?"

"Eh? B-but…"

"No buts! We'll gonna cook together. Full stop."

Nagisa smiles at Karma's way to show his cares. "Okay then."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

It's funny how things started this way. I don't know how and when did I start to fall for her. What is it that makes me love her? I am too lost in my thought to realize that I was staring at her.

"Karma… Is there something on my face?"

"Your face is fine, Nagisa."

Nagisa rolls her eyes toward mine. "But… you've been staring at me for sometimes now…"

I smirk to her response. "Well~ Can't I stare at my girlfriend?"

I see her blushes. It's quite funny yet adorable to see her getting this red from my teasing after all this time. Maybe I should take a picture? No it's not the time to think about it now. Anyway I need to continue chopping the onion. Why did I get the onion's job anyway? My eyes even start to hurt now.

"Say, Nagisa. Why are we making curry?"

"What's wrong with curry?", she asked.

"Well… we've got tons of ingredients in the fridge. We could even make pasta dishes or steak."

"Well… curry is the easiest dish to make at the moment…"

Oh I get it now. Geez… She doesn't need to that. She probably thought I am too tired or something like that. That part of her sure is never change. Always puts others first. Yet… she is not weak, but strong… in every situation.

"Karma, the curry is ready. Prepare the plates."

"Okay~"

I set the plates on the table while Nagisa finishing up the curry. It smells really homey. It's been quite a time since I eat homemade warm meals.

"There we go, let's eat."

"Yeah."

We both eat together, chat together, watch movie together till late night. Without me noticing, Nagisa has fallen asleep next to me. Seriously, I hope she doesn't have this kind of habits with the other, especially guys. Nagisa sometimes can be a little bit… urg… blind with this kind of stuff.

"Seriously, Nagisa… How can you look so cute while doing something so careless…", I pat her.

Yeah... that's right. How can she be so careless? Even if I am her boyfriend, it is still dangerous to let your guard down like this. What if I did something inappropriate to her? ...Although, that will be unlikely to happen. But still… I sigh looking at her. Well… I guess it's time for me to go to the bed as well, but first I need to carry her again to her room. How many times has this happened? I laugh a little at this fact. Okay, jokes aside… I really need to do it quick before she catches cold. As I try to hold her, she suddenly opens her eyes.

"Nggg… Karma… did I fall asleep again?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry…", she said with nervous laugh.

"It's not a big deal. It's late anyway. Let's have some rest, the both of us…"

"Okay… I will go to my room then… good night."

Before she left she gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I kind of get used to this kind of stuff, but still… my cheeks flush a little. Nagisa probably too sleepy to notice it. Soon after that, I go to my room as well. I open the drawer near my bed. Inside is a small navy blue box that I have prepared for her. I wonder if it will suite her taste. I mean I have already asked lots of people's opinions. Heck… I even asked my mom's. I really hope she likes it… the ring that is.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Sometimes I wonder how fast time went by. I gaze at the sky and let my thought float like the cloud in the sky. Little by little memories of the past start to resurface in my mind. The pink petals of cherry blossom, the color of our green knifes, the smell of the bb pellets, and

… and the color of yellow.

Yeah… a lot of things happen in the past ten years… All of our achievement… it's thanks to him… Koro-sensei… Who would have thought the meeting with a yellow octopus that claimed to destroy the world could lead to this kind of future. I… I can't be more thankful to him… Afterall… Koro-sensei was the one who lead me to this path. He was there for all of us. He believed in us. He even mended the broken bond of my family. Seriously, he literally can do everything. Then I go back to reality when one of my students called my name.

"Nagisa sensei!"

"A-ah, Rei-kun, Hana-san, what's the matter?"

"Well… sensei… we've called you several times but you did not response… What the hell was that?"

"I've just got something on my mind."

"It's rare for you to lost in your thought, Nagisa."

Hana-san then hits Rei-kun in the head. "Geez, Rei-kun! You are so rude! Do not call sensei by her name!"

"But she is the one who told us we can call her by name!"

"You two…" I sweat drop a little. "It's not a big deal… Anyway, do you have something to ask to me?"

"Errr… sensei… we heard from Hotaru-chan and Arai-kun that you have a boyfriend. Is it true?~"

I laugh a bit. I wonder why some students seem interested in my love live.

"Yes."

They stare at me in a weird way. Both of them seem to have sparkle of curiosity in their eyes. Is it that fascinating that I have a boyfriend.

"OMG! NAGISA-SENSEI! THAT IS SO AMAZING!"

"Yeah, who knew our tiny teacher has a-"

Hana-san hits Rei-kun in the stomach. I try to hold my laugher, but a small bit of it comes out from my mouth. This two are just like a married couple in a way. Well, I can't tell the student about that. Let's just keep that to myself.

"TEACHER! DO NOT LAUGH!", said both of them.

"Okay,okay."

"But still… It is not as shocking as it seems… Nagisa-sensei is a cutie afterall~ Even Arai-kun has a-"

This time Rei-kun shuts Hana-san mouth. I sort of knew what she almost said, but let just pretend I didn't know, shall we? On the other hand, Rei-kun seems to try to cautiously continue the topic.

"Nagisa, we want to see the picture of your boyfriend!", he smirked.

"S-sure."

"Yay~ sensei is the best."

Both of them look at the picture on my cellphone. They keep silent for a few second processing the image in their mind. Not long… I could hear Hana-san squealing.

"EEEEEPPPP~ WHAT A HUNK! SENSEI SURE GOT A JACKPOT OVERTHERE."

"Yeah! Who would have thought our teacher has a boyfriend like that."

I give a nervous laugh. Is Karma that good-looking? I mean yes he is handsome… but I didn't know he is that handsome. Plus, sometimes his personality kind of suck… I know he is sweet and nice…but when the horns start to pop up in his head… let's just say it was horrible to deal with it.

"Anyway you two… class is almost started. You should get back already."

"Okay, sensei."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

"Okay, so how much is it?"

"It's 30 dollars in total sir."

I give the florist the money. Today will be the day that I propose to Nagisa. I'm not really sure if it will be a perfect surprise… I just hope I will not mess it up.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you.". I grab the bouquet fill with hydrangeas, peony and pale pink rose. I look at the pale baby blue hydrangeas. The color sure reminds you of her hair, but the flower itself reminds me of something else… It's the day I realized I love her… Well, trutfully I probably have liked her before that… but I am to stubborn to admit it myself. Okay… that is kinda weird… What kind of person admit to himself that he is stubborn? I need to stop thinking.

Without I realize it, I have arrived at my destination. Our old school building. Every time I'm here, I feel like I am home. It's probably because all of things that we all did together for the whole years. It was fun… memorable… nostalgic… How grateful I am for those time. Speaking of which… Hydrangea also means gratefulness, right? It is really the perfect flower for this occasion. I am really grateful for meeting her. Not only that… I am also grateful for everything that could lead to this moment. The first time we met. The time we spent in the 3-E class. The time we tried to kill Koro-sensei… I smile at the fact that yellow octopus has become one of the factor that changes my life. If I did not meet that quirky teacher… the problem I had with Nagisa will probably left unsolved until now… I might even not realize this feeling…

Well… it's not the time to lose in thought. I need to check all of the things. I have to at least nailed it somehow. Not to mention, how hard it is to get a day off for this. I can't afford to fail!

Flowers checked

Ring checked

Key for the class checked

Neat outfit checked

Decoration… nah, that is not needed

Okay… everything is ready. All I need to do is make a phone call. Now… what should I tell her.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

I run as fast as I can after I got that phone call from Karma. I can't believe someone set fire on our classroom. Oh God… I hope everything is fine.

When I arrive… nothing has happened. Everything is fine… Thanks God… wait… How is everything fine? IS THIS ONE OF KARMA'S JOKES. I EVEN LEFT MY CLASS.

I swear if this is really one of his jokes, I will punch him so hard. My anger is worsen by the next phone call I get from him.

"Hello~"

"KARMA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Somewhere around here~"

"KARMA, COME OUT NOW. THIS IS NOT FUNNY."

"Just so you know, this isn't a joke for me as well."

"Pardon?" Wait did he just say it's not a joke for him? What's that supposed to mean?

"Well~ I'll tell you if you find me~"

"Just tell me where are you now." I asked slightly confuse.

"I won't tell you, but I'll tell you a hint~"

"Fine…"

"Okay~ I'm in your usual spot. See you there~"

And then he hangs up. My usual spot? which one? Is that even supposed to be a hint? Seriously… this guy… Okay… I need to focus… my usual spot. Hmmm… Wait… Most of the time I spent my days sitting on my desk. Is he talking about my seat? Well I better check that out.

I fasten my pace to the classroom. God… how nostalgic it feels to walk down the hall. How long has it been…? The smell of old woods… I missed them so much. As I open the classroom door, I could see that no one is here. Just where is he? I observe the place little bit longer and find that there is something on my table. It's a bouquet of flowers. Wait? A bouquet? What's the occasion?

I'm so confused to process what is going on here. Wait… someone is here. I could hear some footsteps. This footstep is… It's Karma's.

"Karma?"

"Yo~"

"What's going here? I know that it's not our anniversary day… Is it because of what you did last week?"

Karma laughs as if I told him something hilarious. I really wonder what is going on.

"Nagisa, you are really perceptive. It's none of that. Well…"

"Well…?" I ask in curiosity.

Karma slightly blushes. "Er… could you close your eyes…"

"Why…?" I think for a moment. "Is it one of your pranks again?"

"N-no… it's not… Just close your eyes, kay?"

I close my eyes. I try to make several guess about what he is about to do… Don't tell me he is…

My thought is cut by his voice.

"Nagisa… you can open your eyes now."

Slowly… I open my eyes. I can't believe what is in front of me. I could see a box opened with a simple silver ring. This is really a proposal… Tears start to swell up in my eyes. This warm feeling… this happiness. I can't contain it anymore…

"Shiota Nagisa… The greatest woman I've ever known. Well, actually the second since apparently the first one goes to my mom."

I chuckle hearing his words.

"Will you be by my side for the rest of your life?"

He looks so confident even now… Well… I guess I need to answer his proposal…"

"Yes…", I said in small voice.

I could see smiles crawling from his face. "Can you say it louder… I want to make sure I didn't hear it wrong."

"Yes, I do… Karma."

His smile grows wider. It's been a while since I've seen him this happy. He then proceeds with putting the ring on my finger. We both look at each other and smile. He grabs my waist and lift me up. Our eyes meet again for the second time, but this time… it is as if they are talking… and slowly our lips meet each other again. I will never forget this moment.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

"By the way… Karma… do you know how much trouble you caused me? I left my students in the middle of the class.", Nagisa pouts.

Karma chuckles. "I know. But I also know that today's last lesson is self-studies. So… it's okay to leave them, right?"

"…I guess you're right…" Nagisa sighes. "but still… I will get into trouble with the principal."

"Don't worry about it. I've taken care of it."

"…pardon?"

"Don't worry I did not blackmail him. I just told him about my plan and he agreed to it. That's all."

"Thanks God you didn't do something shaddy."

Karma raises his eyebrow. "Do you have so little faith in me, Nagisa?"

"It depends…"

"Uwaaa~ that is so cold~. I just proposed you and this is what I get?"

"Stop acting so salty…" Nagisa smiles. "By the way… I'll be waiting for the marriage proposal."

Karma bursts in laughter. "Well, don't worry. That time will come soon."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

-The end-

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

author's note:

Hello everyoneeee, it's been so long since I last updated. Sorry, I am so busy with test and projects lol. First and foremost, I want to thank you all for reading this series from the beginning till the end. Thank you for the review, the follows and the likes. Everytime someone did that, I am so happpppyyyyy. If there is a grammar mistake throughout the fic, I apologized for it. I did plan to fix it, but I don't really get the time to do it.

Anyway the last chapter is a little bit different and special in my opinion. I tried to write it in first POV so that people can see the stories from both Karma and Nagisa's POV. Wwkwkwk. In this last chapter I want to tell you guys why I choose the title Tints of Hydrangea. Hydrangea means gratefulness in flower language. I tried to make this fic as a fic where both the main characters felt grateful about their every encounter and adventure. Furthermore, the colors of Hydrangea kind of representing their main color palletes.

Okay~ that is enough from me. I hope everyone enjoy their journey. Thank you veryyyy much everyoneeeee.

-creamycinamont. 


End file.
